


Friendship Blooms as Winter Arrives

by IAmAwesomeMe



Series: Modern Middle School AU [3]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 34,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13786281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAwesomeMe/pseuds/IAmAwesomeMe
Summary: So in my last fic, Anne's First Halloween, I resolved it by Anne agreeing to let Gilbert come over every Wednesday so they can binge watch Jane the Virgin together. This is the stories about those sessions, and other anecdotes.





	1. Week 1

Gilbert was over the moon. It was the first Wednesday since Halloween. Halloween was on a Friday, so he waited patiently all weekend and into the first half off the week, but finally it was here. The first binge-session that Anne agreed to. He tried to mask his excitement since he promised Anne no one would find out. He waited patiently for class to end, but the seconds became hours. To pass the time, he wrote a note to Anne. 

“ _Anne, Here’s the plan for tonight. You go home like normal, I’ll come by at around 4:00-4:10 with my laptop. We can watch in your room or wherever you feel comfortable. I can’t wait to see you then. You’ll love Jane the Virgin. Your truly, Gil P.S. Bring your Halloween candy._ ”

He slipped the note into her pencil case. No one really paid any attention to this. Gilbert passing Anne a love note is new, but not surprising. Anne read it, nodding along. When Diana asked whether it was a love note, she said yes and made a huge show of ripping it up into tiny pieces and throwing it into the trash so no one knew it’s content. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile, which no one understood but to be fair they also didn’t understand what he saw in her so they just let it be. 

The hours ticked by slowly. Anne was starting to catch up with the rest of the class much to the dismay of Mr. Phillips. Her annoyingly stupid questions were gone, replaced with questions on what they are studying next. Apparently, she was bored going at the class’s pass having learned so much in the first month. Eventually, Mr. Phillips started giving Anne the next few lessons. Gilbert asked for it too, also board in class but not knowing you could annoy your way to more lessons.

When class was done, Gilbert ran home as fast as he could. He was so happy, it was as though his feet never touched the ground.

The Blyth house was pretty simple. It was a smallish two story brick house. Upstairs, Mr. Blyth had a small law firm. Actually, it was just him and a partner in Montague. They were both property lawyers, and agreed to go into business together after law school, but didn’t want to leave their respective hometowns so they both ran what was functionally a one-person firm with weird stationary. Still, Blyth & Wilkinson fielded most of the property law cases in Avonlea. John Blyth’s bedroom was also upstairs. Gilbert’s bedroom was downstairs, along with the kitchen and a small living room. There was a T.V. in it, and every Saturday John would invite his friends to watch hockey. Gilbert wasn’t a fan of the sport, he preferred soccer, but sometimes watched anyway just to spend time with his dad and his friends. 

When he got home, he ran to his room. He emptied his backpack, filled it with his candy and grabbed his laptop. He wasn’t allowed to bring it to school till high school when he’d have lockers, his dad didn’t want him to lose it.

“What’s happening down there?” his dad called down.

“I gotta go,” Gilbert yelled up. “I’m hanging out with friends.”

“Will you be home for dinner?” His dad shouted.

“I don’t know,” Gilbert shouted back, leaving the house and making sure to lock the door. He and his dad were always yelling at each other because they were never in the same room. All screaming matches were out of necessity and love, never hatred.

Gilbert checked his phone. He had plenty of time, so he decided to walk. He came upon Green Gables and it absolutely took his breath away. Almost every other hour in Avonlea was small and cozy with a little garden, Green Gables was surrounded by a huge field and stood alone in it’s majestic beauty. He loved seeing it. Something about it had a timeless, dignified, almost regal appearance. Seeing it was like looking through time itself. It was the oldest house in Avonlea by far. Technically, it’s official name was the Avonlea Inn, but only the outsiders ever called it that. Everyone in town knew that it was Green Gables for longer than it’s been Avonlea Inn and will be Green Gables for long after.

He approached the front steps. There was a huge porch that went almost all the way around. Inside, there was a reception desk. No one was there. Gilbert briefly wondered if he should ring the bell, but decided against it. He didn’t know if Matthew and Marilla were allowed to know about these weekly visits. Instead, he explored. First, he went to the door to the left. It was the living room. It was a huge open concept room with huge windows and sliding doors along the far wall. Light spilled in. He didn’t know for sure, but he guessed that sunsets were beautiful in this room. The sliding doors opened onto the porch, which then spilled onto the grass. He imagined wedding were a huge hit there, with the huge, beautiful field to do have the ceremony in. At the far end of the room there was a round table with a half done puzzle on it. He wandered over to it. It was a lovely landscape, with trees and a waterfall and flowers. Anne obviously wasn’t here, but he could see where one piece went so he put that in before leaving the puzzle and room alone. He went to the other side of reception, where there was a really nice dinning room. It was a large table, with a dozen or so seats around the table. He continued into the kitchen. It was really nice, with a gas stove, lots of counter space and a huge fridge. He loved nice kitchens. He loved cooking, but he never really got many opportunities to they out new, fancy recipes. Anne wasn’t there so he headed upstairs.

Upstairs, there were 4 rooms. Two of them were normal, queen size, made for two. They were called Lavender Room and Buttercup Room. Every room was named after a different flower. There was also a smaller room with two twin beds named Iris Room. They advertised the Avonlea Inn as a family-friendly place, so they added it. It used to be a storage room. The final room is called the Rose Room. It was the huge honeymoon suite. Everything was a beautiful white, and there was a canopy bed. He walked into it. He just peaked into the other ones, but this one he entered. It was so lovely, he couldn’t resist. There was a beautiful white poplar tree at the window. He wanted to open it to touch it, but wasn’t sure if the window would close. With old houses like this, the windows were tricky sometimes. Instead, Gilbert knelt down and pressed his hands against the glass.

“What are you doing here?”

Gilbert shot up, turning around to see Anne in the doorway. She was beautiful. She let her hair down, she still had it in the Dorothy braids most days, and it glowed softly in the afternoon light. Gilbert was suddenly very self conscience of his appearance and what he was doing.

“Just admiring the lovely tree,” Gilbert said hastily.

“Her name is Snow Queen,” Anne explained, walking over to the window to look at it with Gilbert. “She’s beautiful, isn’t she.”

“Yeah,” Gilbert agreed, looking at Anne instead of outside.

She caught his eye and laughed, as though the idea of thinking she was beautiful was funny. Still, he loved her laugh. “C’mon. Let’s go,” she took his hand and led her down the stairs. He followed her lead happily. She lead him down the stairs, through the kitchen, through a door he hadn’t noticed the first time he popped his head in. It lead down another set of stairs to where the Cuthberts must live. There was a small living room with a couch and a few chairs around a glass coffee table. In the corner, there was a old but functional computer. There were five doors dispersed around the room. One was obviously Anne’s. It was decorated with her name and lots of pictures of her and Diana, as well as stars and glitter.

“I’m guessing that one’s your’s” Gilbert said as Anne opened it and went in.

“Yeah,” Anne confirmed, going to her closet to grab the halloween candy. Her room was plain enough, Gilbert observed from the door. There was a desk with her schoolbooks open on it in one corner and above it there was a bulletin board. It didn't have much on it, a participation ribbon from the Avonlea summer fair, a post card from Charlottetown and another from Avonlea, as well as a few pictures of Diana, Matthew and Marilla. The bed was neatly made with a plain but warm quilt. The closet had very few clothes in it. She didn’t come with much, but he overheard Anne and Diana talking on numerous occasions about going shopping to try and correct that. Marilla didn’t give them much so they had to go thrift shopping, which was an adventure for Diana who had never been. Anne was old hand at it, so Diana had a smart mentor. Later, Diana said she loved it so much she’s never going back to retail. Anne got the candy and left her room, forcing Gilbert out too. “That one’s Matthew’s,” she said, pointing to the room next to her’s, “that one belongs to the Marilla,” Anne pointed to another, “Bathroom,” pointing to a different door, “and boiler room. We have a huge boiler because we have so many guests.” She pointed to the last door, then took a seat on the couch. Apparently, they were watching in the living room, not the bedroom.

“There wasn’t anyone upstairs,” Gilbert inquired, but immediately regretted it. He didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

“It’s usually empty on the week days,” Anne explained, “but on week ends it’s packed.”

“That must be nice,” Gilbert offered, taking a seat next to her.

“Oh, it is,” Anne sighed. “You get to meet so many different people. Last week, I meet a doctor who worked for Doctors Without Borders and was actually the one to go up on stage when they were awarded a Nobel Prize. About a month ago, there was a philosophy professor who could talk for hours without stoping. I learned so much that day. Have you ever heard of the trolley problem?” Gilbert nodded, and Anne continued. “Well, I learned about it that day.” There was a moment of silence. “Anyway, did you bring your own Halloween candy, or are you planing on just taking mine.”

“It’s here,” Gilbert brought it out to show Anne. “I thought we could also trade a bit.”

“What’s that?” Anne asked.

“Basically, you give me the candy that I love but you don’t really like in exchange for the candy you love and I don’t really like.” Gilbert did it a lot with Moody and Charlie when they were younger. “What do you love?” Gilbert asked, looking in his bag.

“I love tootsie rolls and pops,” Anne said. “Or any of those caramel things, if you have them.” 

“Oh, I have a million,” Gilbert assured her. “I was the last one to visit Rachel Lynde so she gave me all the one’s she had left.” He reached to the bottom of his bag to find them. Anne held out her hand for them. “Not so fast,” Gilbert told her, “You have to give me something in return.”

“Fine,” Anne sighed, “What do you want?”

Gilbert made a big deal to thinking, tapping his chin. “Do you have any coffee crisps?”

“I do, but Marilla loves them,” Anne explained.

“Ok,” Gilbert tried to think of a different candy bar. “Oh, do you have an of those Crunch things?”

“These?” Anne asked, showing him two.

“Yes,” Gilbert was excited. They were his favourite but they weren’t that popular so not that many houses had them. “I’ll trade you these nine caramels for those two crunches.”

“Deal,” Anne said, snatching the candy and opening one right away. Gilbert put the candy bars he got into the bag, wanting to save them for last. instead, he opened up a Kit-Kat. 

“Next, I’m going for your chips,” Gilbert teased as they ate.

Anne laughed, and tried to respond, but her mouth was full of caramel and she couldn’t speak. She tried to swallow it, but couldn’t. They both laughed at Anne trying her best to clear out the caramel. When she could talk again, she said “Oh yeah, how?”

“Tell you what,” Gilbert said, fishing out all the tootsie stuff he had, “I will trade you two tootsie rolls for one of your bags of potato chips.”

“No way,” Anne objected, “they are worth three at least!”

“No way, three is too much,” Gilbert objected back.

“But two is too little,” Anne pushed back.

“How about five for two bags?” Gilbert offered. “Nice compromise.”

“Fine,” Anne conceded, “but I’m giving you the No-Name ones. I’m keeping the lays for myself.”

“Deal,” Gilbert took them, but Anne wasn’t done.

“Now, I want those two tootsie pops,” she announced.

“Do you have any skor or crispy crunch?” he asked.

“One skor, and two crispy crunch,” Anne confirmed. “All for all?”

“Sure,” Gilbert agreed. “Deal!”

After that last trade, they were both done. They sat back, looking at their treasures.

“Should we watch Jane the Virgin now?” Gilbert asked.

“Sure,” Anne agreed. Gilbert got out his laptop and opened it.

Anne was a bit taken aback by how it started. They laid down some heavy ideas on virginity and purity which Anne objected to. There was also a surprising amount of Spanish. Anne was taken aback by it, but liked the Latina representation. She knew about all the horribleness down in America, this show would be good. And it was good. Like, good quality. She enjoyed it. When the pilot was done, Gilbert clicked the Back to Browse option, not the Continue Watching one and turned to her.

“Listen, you can’t tell a lot from the pilot, a lot changes, but you’ll like it,” he promised. “There’s a lot more romance  in future episodes. Can we watch another?” 

Anne nodded enthusiastically. “I really like it.”

Gilbert clicked the next button and went back to watching. During the first episode, they both sat very rigidly. Anne had a straight back and wouldn’t relax. Now, she relaxed a little more. She leaned back against the couch, even brought her feet up on the couch, relaxing into Gilbert’s shoulder. Gilbert wanted to put his arm around her, but decided against it.

Gilbert already saw the episode, she he looked at Anne most of the time. She chewed her hair as she watched. Gilbert wondered if she did that when she was concentrating or bored. They got to this one scene where Jane is crying and Anne muttered under her breath “Wow, she’s a really good actor.” Gilbert smiled, glad she was enjoying it. In the last few seconds of the show, someone died in a very dramatic fashion. As the show ended, Gilbert asked if she wanted another. She gave a resounding “Yes!” so he let it play. They were in the middle of watching Michael at work when Marilla came downstairs.

“I’m back from the store in Charlottetown,” she announced as Anne quickly paused the show and pulled away from Gilbert. “What are you two up to?” Marilla asked suspiciously.

“Just watching some T.V.,” Anne assured her.

“How long till the end of the episode?” she asked.

“We just started it,” Gilbert informed her. “6 minutes into a 40 minute episode.”

“Well, stop it now,” Marilla told them, “Anne has a lot of homework to get through, and I’m guessing so do you.”

“Right,” Gilbert could tell when he was not wanted, and pretty happy it came from Marilla not Anne. He packed his bag and stood up. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school?” he asked Anne.

“I’ll walk you out,” Anne offered, also getting up. They walked to the door together. Anne stopped him before he could well and truly leave. “You won’t tell anyone about this, right?”

“I won’t,” Gilbert promised, “but I don’t get what the big deal is.”

“The deal is, I just don’t want them to  find out. I can’t explain it, I just need this to be a secret.”

“It will be,” he assured her, “if that’s what you want.” He touched her arm to reassure her and left. Anne watched him go. He looked nice in the late afternoon light.


	2. Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's Jane the Virgin, cooking, dancing, and Tangled.

It was the second week of November, or first complete week depending on how you count it. Yesterday was remembrance day, and Anne preformed with Diana and Ruby. They sung “21 Guns” by Green Day. It was a beautiful three part harmony and Gilbert was mesmerized. As for the actual ceremony, it was the same as always. They do the same thing every year. Everyone gathered in the auditorium to hear an two-hour-long presentation. It started with an address from the principal. He would then introduced his daughter who would sing for them. Then the history teacher would come up and say a few words about the First World War. A documentary would play, all about the Second War and Holocaust. The minister would come up, present the wreaths with the Girl Guides and Boy Scouts, and lead them in a moment of silence. Once it was done, Mrs. Bell would play the Last March. She was the only one in their town who knew how to play the trumpet. After that, they had a veteran speak to the school. Finally, they played a music video or something recent to show how much the Wars are still in the public imagination. 

Gilbert never really liked Remembrance day. He just didn’t think it’s the best way to honour the lives of the young fallen soldiers. A better way would be to make sure no more lives were lost. So many people died in the first World War, but nothing changed so they had to have another in order to learn that fighting and war is bad. Also, the way Canada taught history generally omits huge parts that were not straight-white-cis-rich-men centric. You had years on World Wars and War of 1812, but only one chapter on colonialism and the mistreatment of aboriginal communities. Your textbook provided pages and pages on the Holocaust and how evil the Nazis were, but only single paragraph on the riot of Christie Pitts and the briefest mention of the numerous Toronto-based swastika clubs. Not to mention, they had the most infuriating way of phrasing it, saying it can be “understood in the context of the Great Depression.” No. Anti-Semitic groups can never be understood. You are trying to soften their appearance because they are Canadian Nazis, not German ones. Terrorism is fine if it’s someone else doing it.

Gilbert had to force himself to stop thinking that stuff. He hated history, and history teachers. They claim they are just trying to tell you about the past but they are revising history just by deciding what to share. But today isn’t about history, he reminded himself, it’s about the terrible losses of the World Wars. He tried to focus on the documentary in front of him.

-

That evening, he walked over to Green Gables. The door was open, like it always was, and he jogged up the steps. 

“Anne?” he called out.

“In here!” came a voice from the living room. Gilbert went in to find Anne at the table with the puzzle. It was a different one, this one was of a prairie that wasn’t anywhere close to done, and she was examining it carefully with a piece in her hand. Gilbert tossed his bag down by the table and sat down to look at the puzzle with her. 

“Is there a new puzzle every week?” Gilbert asked.

“There’s a new puzzle whenever we finish the old one,” Anne responded, distractedly. She was concentrating on the puzzle intently. Gilbert decided to let her concentrate and joined her in trying to build the puzzle. You could tell a lot about a person by the way they do puzzles. Gilbert’s approach was analytical. He did the edges first, then moved towards the centre. Anne didn’t care about any of that ‘it makes it easier’ stuff. She concentrated on clusters and colours. She had done the red barn in one corner and the tree in the other. She was currently working on the strip of pinky orange on the edge of the sky right were it touches the yellow fields. Together, they finished a big part of the puzzle. They worked well as a team, Gilbert decided. Then Marilla came in.

“Aren’t you two supposed to be downstairs?” she asked, confused.

“Right,” Gilbert agreed, “Wanna watch a few more episodes?”

“Yes, let’s go,” Anne led him back downstairs. They got back into the spots they were in before, and watched the end of episode three. Gilbert didn’t ask if Anne wanted to watch the next one. She needed to know what’s going to happen. Gilbert also noted that the show was getting into it’s groove. They were doing more of the writing thing, and also the writing and erasing thing and rewriting thing. Anne was smiling the entire time. 

When they were done the fourth episode, Gilbert shut the laptop. 

“This is going so slow,” he commented. “We can only watch two episodes at a time.”

“It’s not that slow,” Anne objected. “It’s 45 minute long episode, so it takes longer. It’s still a binge.”

“No it isn’t” he informed her. “How are you even a teenager? You need at least three episodes for it to be a binge, four if it’s a half hour show, not a full hour.”

“Well, it’s the most I’ve ever binged,” she reminded him. “Growing up with a way to watch so much T.V. your brains come out of your ears has left you jaded.”

“Maybe it has.” Gilbert thought back to the time when he was in Grade 4 when he was sick and had nothing to do so he watched the entire X-men trilogy in one sitting. He went to the washroom and made popcorn, but that’s it.

They heard Marilla come down the stairs. 

“Are you two done?” she asked.

“Not even close,” Gilbert responded. “We’re just taking a break.”

“Well, I came down to remind Anne she promised to help with dinner tonight in exchange for us letting her sit with Diana at church next Sunday.” Marilla informed Anne as she obediently went to leave.

“I should probably be going,” Gilbert said, packing his bag.

“You could stay for dinner,” Marilla offered. Anne stopped dead in her tracks, halfway up the stairs. She looked at Marilla in horror, then at Gilbert.

“I really shouldn’t,” Gilbert said, “not if it makes Anne uncomfortable.”

Anne sighed in relief, but then Marilla shot her a stern look that meant ‘don’t be rude to the guest.’ Anne sighed. “Really, Gilbert. It’s fine if you stay.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, hesitantly.

“Yeah,” she looked at him and he could tell she meant it, “I’d love for you to stay.”

“Well then, I’d love to stay,” Gilbert agreed. “Let me call my dad first.” Anne nodded and she and Marilla went back upstairs. Gilbert told hid dad he was staying late at his friend’s house, and lucky his dad didn’t ask which friend, and just assumed it was either Charlie or Moody, whom Gilbert was allowed to have sleepovers with when he was 8. His dad just asked if he was going to be staying over or just staying for dinner. 

“Just dinner,” Gilbert responded, “or maybe a movie after. Anyway, I won’t stay over.”

“Ok. Have fun. Bye,” his dad said.

“Bye,” Gilbert said back as they hung up. He ran back upstairs. “Hey guys,” he greeted Anne and Matthew in the kitchen. Anne was peeling potatoes while Matthew looked through the cupboards. “What are we having for dinner?”

“Chicken,” Matthew said, nervously. 

Gilbert knew Matthew well enough to know that was not him being rude. He was a shy fellow who didn’t really like talking to people much. Gilbert instead dressed Anne when he asked “What kinda chicken?”

“We don’t really know yet,” Anne said. “Matthew is still figuring out what kind of marinade it should have, but we are serving it with mashed potatoes and a vegetable of sorts.”

“How about if I cook?” Gilbert offered Matthew. He looked shocked at the proposition, but Gilbert explained. “I love to cook, but never get many opportunities because it’s only me and my dad. It’s been forever since I had an excuse to make something more complicated than pasta.” 

Matthew still wasn’t sure but agreed anyway, getting out of the kitchen leaving Anne and Gilbert alone again. Gilbert got out everything he needed. Canola oil would be his base. He added soy sauce for a salt, a bit or fresh orange juice for acidity, and went for the honey for sugar. He reconsidered, instead adding maple syrup. They were Canadian, weren’t they. He mixed them all together and added the chicken.

“Are you sure you don’t need to measure anything?” Anne asked from across the kitchen. He had hardly noticed her, but she was looking at him weirdly. Sceptically, but in a way that you want it to be true.

“Don’t worry,” he assured her. “Marinades are hard to get really wrong. They are also hard to get perfect, but if you mess up you usually end up with something that’s still good, but not what you were aiming for. Excuse me for a minute.” 

He left through the back door, going outside to turn on the barbaque. He knew where it was from all the times they had church picnics. Because Green Gables was one of the last huge properties left, they were usually called upon to host all the huge church functions. Gilbert turned on the barbecue to the medium setting and went back inside, setting an alarm on his phone for 5 minutes to see if it was warm at that point. He went back in, to continue talking to Anne.

“Do you usually help cook?” he asked, sitting on the counter next to her.

“Not really,” she answered. “I cut vegetables and do the easy stuff while Matthew does the parts of the cooking that actually determine the flavour. To be honest, I’m pretty sure Matthew only asks me to help to keep him company. I’m horrible at cooking.”

“What do you do to keep him company?” Gilbert asked.

“What do you mean?” Anne countered, confused.

“You were pretty quiet just now, which is rare for you.”

Anne looked at him out of the side her eyes. She had finished peeling potatoes and started chopping them. “Well, sometimes I talk about my day, but usually I sing.”

“Oh!” Gilbert was kinda surprised, but realized it was totally something Anne would do. “What do you sing?”

“Disney songs,” she confessed, looking down at the potatoes as her face burned red with embarrassment.

“Sing one,” Gilbert encouraged. Anne shook her head. “Come on, I heard you at the remembrance day assembly, you have a lovely voice.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “What do you want to hear?”

Gilbert searched his memory. “I vaguely remember you saying Cinderella was you favourite. What about Sing Sweet Nightingale?”

“My favourite is A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes,” Anne informed him.

“Sing that, please.” He wanted to hear it so bad.

She started softly, growing more confident with time. He listened peacefully to what could only be described as the perfection coming from her lips. She started to sing with her eyes looking down so she could still chop, but soon found that to difficult and set down her knife so she could sing with her eyes closed. In the final few notes, thought, she looked directly at him. Their eyes connected and couldn’t look away. They stayed there, staring at one another, feeling vaguely pulled towards the other, but not wanting to move for fear of scaring the other one away and ruining the moment. The moment was ruined by his phone alarm going off. He silenced to quickly, but the romance was lost. He mumbled something about checking on the barbecue and left the room quickly.

The barbecue was hot, so he went back in to get the chicken and barbecue tools. He also grabbed the brush. He didn’t have much time to let it marinate so he’s going to brush it ever time he flips it over. He puts on the chicken and sets another alarm for 5 minutes. It may have ruined his shot with Anne, but he needed it to make sure he didn’t loss track of time. He went back inside, determined to get back the magic. He went back to his seat on the counter beside her.

“You have a lovely voice,” he complimented her.

“Thank you,” she accepted, then looked at him quizzically. “Don’t you have cooking to do?”

“Right, I have to figure out vegetables.” He went over to the fringe to check out what he could make. “Do you feel like salad?” he asked Anne. “I can make a lovely vinaigrette.” 

“I don’t really like vinaigrette,” she said.

“I can also do a caesar or… Jackpot!” he exclaimed, grabbing a bag of green beans. He turned back to Anne, who was done chopping and was putting the potato chunks in a pot of water on the stove. “Can I use that?” he gestured to the cutting board.

“Sure,” she responded. “What for?”

“You’ll see.” He started to cut the ends off the green beans as Anne sat down on the counter next to him where Gilbert was sitting only moments ago.

“So, now that you heard me sing, can I hear you?” Anne asked, somewhat flirtatiously.

Gilbert smiled, and asked for requests. There weren’t many good, romantic Disney prince songs, so he ended up singing I’ll Make A Man Out Of You. Anne laughed at all the different voices he did during the one verse where Shang wan’t singing. As he sang, he finished the green beans and put them in a frying pan with olive oil and sesame oil. He added some garlic, and finished the song by striking a pose. Anne laughed and applauded.

“Maybe we should sing a duet?” he offered, sitting beside her on the counter. He was glad their kitchen was so big they could sit next to each other.

“Maybe we should,” she agreed.

Gilbert checked the timer, 30 seconds. He was glad he checked it now. “Hold on, I have to flip the chicken soon. But what if we sing I See The Light from Tangled,” he offered.

“Haven’t seen it,” Anne said.

“WHAT!” Gilbert exclaimed, dumbfounded she hasn’t seen it yet. “It’s like the perfect movie for you. You ARE Rapunzel.”

“I haven’t seen any of the recent stuff,” she explained.

“Wait, have you seen Frozen?” Gilbert asked. Anne shook her head. “Everyone’s seen Frozen.”

“I haven’t,” she replied.

“You are going to love it,” Gilbert assured her. “It’s all about sisterly love and a red headed girl named Anna with a two braids, who’s really romantic and tries to see the best out of a bad situation with her family. Wait, have you seen Moana?”

“No,” she said.

Gilbert sighed. “I know I said it about all the movies so far, but you are really going to love it. Wait, what’s the one before Tangled?”

“Princess and the Frog,” she informed him. “I did see it.”

“When?” he asked.

She got sad all of a sudden. “It’s a long story,” she said.

“I got time,” he answered.  
“Do you?” she asked.

He checked his phone. “Technically, I have 1 minute, 15 seconds, but I will come back after.”

“No,” she pushed back some more. “Maybe we should decide what song to sing.”

Gilbert was a bit concerned, but he let the question go because he could tell it bothered her. maybe once her earned her trust she would tell him. “What if we sing Once Upon A Dream?” he offered.

“I like it, but it isn’t a duet till the very end,” she said. “What if we sing A Whole New World?”

“What if we sing Something There from Beauty and the Beast?” he countered. 

“Yes!” she said excitedly. “I love Belle so much!”

“And I make quite the dashing Beast, right,” he gave her his best growl, causing her to laugh her head off. His alarm went off. “Be right back,” he assured he, running out the door. He flipped the chicken and brushed it with marinade in record time, rushing back in to see Anne. She started singing as he washed his hand. He extended a hand, which Anne took, sliding off the counter. They stood on the floor, singing to each other and vaguely dancing. Eventually, Bell and Adam stop singing and are replaced by the servants, but they continued to sing doing voices. 

“You know, that has one of my favourite Disney lines of all time,” Anne said.

“Which is?” Gilbert inquired.

“ _I want adventure in the great white somewhere. I want it more than I can tell. And for once it might be grand, to have someone understand. I want so much more then they’ve got planned._ ” Anne sung.

“You want to travel, don’t you,” Gilbert commented after a moment.

“I do,” she said. “If I want to go to Greece, I watch Hercules. To go to China, I go to Mulan. Beauty and the Beast brings me to France, and Aladdin brings me to the Middle East.”

“That reminds me, you need to watch Narnia,” he told her.

“I read the books,” Anne told him. “Are they much alike?”

“I have no idea,” Gilbert confessed. They continued to talk movies and sing songs together until the chicken was done, with small breaks to mash the potatoes, stir the beans, and flip the chicken. When they were done, Gilbert emptied everything into fancy bowls and plated to serve it on, as Anne rushed to get Matthew and Marilla. They came upstairs and told them it smelled wonderful. They all went into the dinning room and talked while they ate. 

“How’s John’s health?” Marilla inquired when they sat down.

“He’s doing his best to get better,” Gilbert informed her. “It’s lung cancer, so it’s sometime hard for him to breath but other than that it’s mostly fine.”

“Was he a smoker?” Anne asked.

“No, but his dad was,” Gilbert told her.

“I’m so sorry,” Anne said, reaching her hand across the table to hold his.

“Thank you,” Gilbert said, blushing. 

“Are you ok?” Matthew asked, concerned, “Financially?”

“It’s hard to afford some of the medication on one salary, but luckily we live in Canada so we won’t have to go into debt. Plus, my mom sends some money for child support so that helps.”

“How’s school?” Marilla asked, regretting this line of questioning because it was making Gilbert uncomfortable.

As he answered, Anne tasted the chicken. It was delicious. She tried the beans too. So good! The mashed potatoes were ok, but they paled in comparison to the rest of the food. To be fair, that’s kinda what they were supposed to do. Still, she couldn’t believe how good Gilbert’s food was. She inhaled the chicken.

“Still think I didn’t need to use measuring cups?” Gilbert teased her.

“No. This is perfect,” she complimented him. He beamed at her as she continued to gulp down the meal. She was so wrapped up in the angelic nature of the food before her, she forgot there were other people. When she finished her food, she raised the plate to her face to lick it clean.

“ANNE!” Marilla shouted, snapping the young girl back to reality, “we are not animals.” 

“Sorry,” Anne said, lowering her plate blushing. “It was just so good.”

“Thank you,” Gilbert said, beaming with pride. 

Anne smiled back at him, “You’re welcome,” she responded.

“I suppose I never thought about it,” Gilbert said, “but my cooking skills will be a real asset later in life.”

“How so?” Anne asked, suspicious that he was setting up a joke.

“The way to a woman’s heart is through her stomach,” he said in a Southern Drawl, referencing a line from Princess and the Frog. Anne laughed, much to the confusion of her parents, and smiled at him. They ate the rest of their dinner peacefully, making polite conversation. When it was done, Matthew insisted that he and Marilla do the dishes because Anne and Gilbert already made dinner. 

“In that case,” Gilbert announced, “I’m making sure you watch Tangled tonight.”

“Fine,” Anne agreed, leading him downstairs. 

“Of for heaven’s sake,” Marilla sighed, “Just use the T.V. There are no guests.”

“Really?” Anne said. “Thank you Marilla!” She exclaimed, hugging the parent and rushing into the living room. Gilbert followed excitedly. They settled down on the couch, really close to each other, and Anne turned on the movie.

Gilbert looked over at her, leaned in and whispered: “You’re going to love it!” as the opening credits rolled. She smiled at the screen as Zachary Levi started narrating. She was intrigued, so she sat forward on the couch. The movie started out in a very typical princess story way, even saying something along the lines of once upon a time to introduce it, and she loved it. When she looked at the screen, her eyes were as big and round as Little Rapunzel’s were looking up at the lanterns. She also loved all the songs. She could totally imagine entering a bar and having it break out into song. Gilbert could imagine it too, but as much as Anne makes the perfect Rapunzel, he would be a horrible Flynn Rider. He wouldn’t be able to resist Anne charms and would gladly sing with her. When the boat scene came up, the one with the duet, amazing lantern scenery and almost kiss. Gilbert looked directly at Anne, but she was on the edge of her seat focused only on the screen. It was the first time she saw it and it was magical. The lanterns were reflected in the water so they were surrounded by lights on all sides. It was breathtakingly beautiful and as much as Gilbert wanted to kiss her, he knew that this would not be the first time they watched it together. There would be more opportunities to kiss, but he wouldn’t get another opportunity to see Anne’s face this light up with excitement. She loved the romance, and when it looked like they were going to kiss, she grabbed Gilbert’s and squeezed hard. Gilbert squeezed back, looking at Anne’s face with reverence. When Flynn caught sight of the brothers and pulled away, Anne was so shocked she actually screamed at the screen. Marilla came over, wondering what it was about. Gilbert answered her because Anne was too busy watch the movie. Marilla went away, and Gilbert went back to watching with Anne, but he’s already seen Tangled a bunch and it was much more interesting to watch Anne watch it for the first time. When it was done, she relaxed back into the couch with Gilbert.

“What a movie,” she commented, still reeling from what she just saw.

“I knew you’d love it,” he said.

“You were right,” she confirmed. Gilbert went to go turn it off, but she stopped him. “Wait, I really like this song.”

Gilbert was a bit surprised, but it was a good song. Anne got up and started dancing. He watched as she grooved to the music. Eventually, she offered him her hand, asking him to join him. He took it and they danced. It was really fun. There was around three feet between them, but they were still dancing together. Copying each other’s movements, mouthing the lyrics to the chorus together, laughing at the other one when they mess up or do something outrageous. Eventually, the song ended and Anne turned off the screen. They collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Matthew walked in

“Is the movie done?” Matthew asked.

“Yes,” Anne said. “It was magical.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Gilbert said. “I should probably get going.” He went downstairs to watch his bag, saying bye to Marilla on the way back upstair. Then he went into the living room. He shook Matthew’s hand, thanking him for the hospitality. He didn’t know how to say goodbye to Anne. A handshake seemed to formal. A hug seemed to friendly. Instead he went with a awkward nod at Anne from across the room. She gave him a awkward nod back. 

“Thank’s for the meal,” she said.

“I couldn’t have had a better co-chef,” he replied. “Or a better duet partner.”

They looked at each other with a knowing smile, but Matthew interrupted them. “It was really good chicken,” he added.

They both looked at him. “Thanks,” Gilbert said. “I should really be going.” He looked back at Anne, who gave him a small wave. He waved back, before turning to leave. Walking away from that awkward encounter, he wondered what he would have done if Matthew hadn’t been in that room. They had just finished watching a romantic movie, there was nothing Gilbert wanted more than to kiss her, he didn’t think he would get the courage to but he knew he for sure wasn’t going to with her dad there. Instead, he walked off into the sunset with his backpack and visions of Anne’s eyes dancing with delight at the sight of those beautiful lanterns.


	3. Week 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the third week, but something interrupts their little routine and they have togo for a walk.

It was Wednesday again, Gilbert thought happily as he walked over to Green Gables. He looked ahead, and the sixth episode of Jane the Virgin ended with an electrifying kiss and Gilbert was determined to try and kiss Anne this time. He had been psyching himself up all day, to make sure that if the time came, and the moment was right, he wouldn’t chicken out again. He couldn’t.

As he walked up to Green Gables, he noticed Anne was waiting outside for him on the front steps of Green Gables, distracted by the flowers at her feet. That was odd. They usually meet inside.

“Anne!” he called out when he was within earshot, waving at her. She bolted upright, looking at Gilbert with distress on her face. She frantically made a shushing gesture, bringing her pointer finger up to her lips. Now Gilbert was really confused.

“Who was that?” came a voice from inside the house. Gilbert recognized it instantly as belonging to Rachel Lynde. She was good friends with Marilla, must have come over to see her, but was also a notorious gossip. If she knew that Gilbert was coming over every Wednesday, the whole town would know. Gilbert didn’t understand Anne’s need to keep this a secret, but he respected it. He knew he messed up, calling out to Anne like that.

“It’s no one,” Anne called in, “just Jerry.” She was smart to think of their farmhand, Gilbert thought.

Anne got up from her seat on the front steps and walked over to Gilbert, leading him by his elbow around the opposite side of the house from where Marilla and Diana were in the living room. “She was already here when I arrived home from school. I didn’t know how to contact you.”

“I can give you my number,” he said. “Where’s your phone?”

“I don’t have a phone,” she told him. He looked at her like she grew a third eye. “Hey, until a few months ago I was living on the streets. I’m grateful I have a calculator.”

Gilbert overcame his astonishment, and dug through his bag for a pen and a scrap of paper. “Well, here it is anyway,” he gave her the piece of paper. “You can call me from the phone at the Inn. There’s my cell and home phone on there.”

“Thanks,” she said, looking at it briefly before moving it into the pocket of her jeans.

Not wanting to leave so soon, Gilbert asked “Can I still stay?”

Anne shrugged. “We can’t go in,” she said, “what were you planning to do instead?”

“We could go for a walk,” he offered. “It’d be nice to see the woods before the snow came.” It was mid-November, most of the leaves had fallen and everyone was preparing for winter. Living so close to the ocean, they got a lot of snow. The first day, it comes down in a huge sheet like in that Bone comic from his childhood. They were anticipating it to happen any day, Billy even started a betting pool. 

“Very well,” Anne agreed happily, turning towards the woods, “Let’s go!” 

“Wait! Can I put down my backpack first?” Gilbert asked. The laptop was heavy.

“Right,” Anne said. “Give it to me, I’ll sneak it into my room. I don’t want you to leave it out here.” Gilbert handed it over. “Wow, that is heavy,” Anne commented as she got it. She disappeared into the backdoor usually used for barbecue and Gilbert waited. When she came back, tshey set off into the woods. She looked lovely. She still had her jean overalls from school and a black long sleeve shirt. Gilbert was grateful for his solid running shoes. Anne, however, had worn these boots that were not good for walking in the woods in. To be fair, she wasn’t exactly to blame there. Women’s shoes were notorious for valuing looks over utility. Still, they were very stylish. 

The two young almost-lovers walked silently, not quite side by side because there was no path and they were walking over twigs, branches, and rocks and around trees, but side by side when they could.

“Do you have a destination in mind?” Gilbert asked after a while. Anne was leading them, but he wasn’t sure if it was because she needed to go somewhere or because she was just a natural leader.

“I have a destination,” she confirmed.

“Where is it?” he asked.

“You’ll see,” she said, coyly smiling back at him. This little bit of flirting infuriated Gilbert to no end as he ran after her.

He was glad to be lead by her. She lead him deeper and deeper into the woods, but soon he started to recognize things. Certain trees or bushes looked oddly familiar, but he couldn’t place where he knew them from. When they burst into a clearing, Gilbert’s memory clicked.

“Barry’s Bonfire,” he said, looking around.

“That’s what Diana called it too,” Anne said, “but I don’t really think that’s a good name for such a wonderful place.”

Gilbert couldn’t see what was so wonderful about it. There were a bunch of stones in a circle in the centre, where the bonfire would go. Around it there were a lot of big logs for people to sit on in semicircles around the fire, leaving room for a stage at one side of the clearing. There were three semi-circles and with every seat filled it could fit around 60 people. To one side, there was a path that lead out to the main road. Technically, Barry didn’t actually own it but it let out right across from his house, they called it his anyway. “What would you want to call it?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” she said, bitting her lip ponderously in a way that made Gilbert go crazy. “I’m still thinking of the proper name for it. You know those names that just click so much, it’s perfect? Mark Twain once described it as the difference between the lightning bug and the lightning.”

“So what will you do till you find the right name?” he asked.

Anne shrugged. “I don’t know,” she answered. “Wait, I guess. Wait and think.” She stood there solemnly, lost in her own mind. Gilbert observed her, taking a mental picture to try and keep the memory forever. 

Eventually, Anne became aware of Gilbert’s eyes. She looked at him, blushed, and looked down. She tucked her hair behind her ear with both hands. “Where should we go next?” she asked.

“I have an idea,” Gilbert said, taking her hand and leading her down the path to the main road.

“Where?” she asked, taking her hand back but still following him.

“I followed you blindly, I expect the same in return,” Gilbert said, partly joking.

Anne rolled her eyes. “If you get me murdered, I’m bringing you with me to hell.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to heaven, but I’m not going to be the one to send you there.”

Anne laughed, and followed Gilbert as he they arrived back at the main road. Gilbert turned right.

“Town is that way,” Anne said, pointing left.

“I’m not taking you to town,” he said.

“Where are you taking me?” she asked.

“You’ll see,” he said, coyly smiling back at her. This little bit of flirting infuriated Anne to no end as she ran after him. 

They walked side by side, it was easy on the road, but Gilbert didn’t know what to talk about so they walked in silence. Eventually, Gilbert lead them down a side road. It had trees on either side and two deep ruts where cars went. Gilbert looked walking this road when it was empty, but usually it was so busy with cars he couldn’t. It was one of those roads that weren’t often busy but when they were, they were full. He looked over at Anne, who still had no idea what was going on.

“When did you get here?” Gilbert asked. “I know it was sometime in the summer, but when specifically?”

“Late July,” she answered. “The Inn was so packed, I spent most of my days working there. What little free time I had was spent either at church with Marilla or with Diana.”

“Well, next summer hopefully you have more free time and you can actually be a teenager,” Gilbert said.

“I’m a teenager,” Anne objected. “I’m just a teenager with a job so I don’t have time to hang out during the summer.”

“You also don’t have a laptop or cell phone,” Gilbert reminded her. “You don’t have a twitter, a Instagram, a Tumblr, or a Facebook. Do you even have a email?”

“No,” Anne confessed, prompting Gilbert to laugh. Anne laughed too. “But I don’t need any of those to exist,” she explained.

“I guess not, but it help.” They walked in silence some more.

The road was pretty long, but it was peaceful. The wind was picking up, blowing Anne’s hair in front of her. She briefly struggled to get it out of her face, but gave up and just let it whip in front of her. Eventually, they came to the end the road and approached a small hill with a staircase up it. Gilbert went first, with Anne following from behind.

“How much faster is it?” she asks.

“Just over this hill,” he tells her as they continue to climb. At the top of the stairs, there was a small platform before the stairs continue down on the other side of the hill. Gilbert stopped at the platform, giving himself and Anne a chance to get their breath and Anne a chance to take in the scene below them. When Anne sees it, she’s stunned at the beauty.

On the other side of the hill was the Avonlea Beach. It was fairly small, at least compared to some of the other beaches on the Island. Avonlea school children spent most free weekdays here during the summer. During the weekends, the kids from White Sands, a nearby town of around the same size only a bit more inland, come over and the Avonlea kids either socialize with them or collectively decide to go to a different beach. Their favourite is Basin Head, but it’s on the far side of the island, around an hour drive, and there are lots of closer beaches to choose from so their parents rarely agree to drive them. Still, the beach was impressive. It was around 4 or 5 football fields long, and was a rich red colour. The sand was nice, if a bit pebbly during some parts. The ocean water came and went in waves at a nice smooth rhythm. It was especially nice on a hot day, which this was not, but it was especially beautiful on a cold day when no one was there, so they were perfect. Also, because it was almost the winter the sun was setting earlier and earlier every day and there was a lovely sunset, or the start of a lovely sunset. Gilbert offered his arm. Anne took it and they went down together. When they got down, Anne read ahead. She put her hand out to try and touch the water, but quickly took it back.

“It’s freezing!” she exclaimed. Gilbert laughed, expecting her not to go back, but she had different plan. She took off her boots and socks.

“What are you doing?” he asked her and she ran up to the edge of the water.

“I’m getting my feet wet, duh,” she answered.

Gilbert laughed, but took off his boots and socks and joined her. They stood hand in hand and slowly walk into the ocean. The first time the water hit their toes they ran back to the shore it was so cold. They tried again, and got only a little farther before running back. Eventually, they were able to get up to their ankles, and they started playing the game where you run as far out as you can before the waves bring you running back to the shore. They played for a while before collapsing on the shore. They were exhausted and out of breath and needed to let their feet dry before putting their socks back on. They lay there, shoulder to shoulder, looking up at the sky. Gilbert looked over to Anne. Her eyes were closed. She was breathing deeply, calmly, meditating. When she opened them again, she looked back at Gilbert. He looked at her and she looked back at him. They stayed there, eyes locked, until Anne broke it by getting up. 

“C’mon,” she said, offering him her hand. “This beach is too beautiful not to look at.”

He agreed, looking out at it. They walked along the shore. Eventually, Anne stopped and waved out at the ocean. 

“BONJOUR!” she yelled, waving franticly. 

Gilbert scanned the shoreline, was she waving at a boat? He couldn’t see anything, so he asked Anne. “What are you waving at?”

“France,” she informed him. “That’s where you’ll get to if you go straight out into the ocean.”

Gilbert laughed at that. “I suppose it is,” he said as he wondered how her mind thought of these things. “Hey, if you squint I’m pretty sure you can see the Eiffel Tower,” Gilbert joked, joining her waving at the invisible country.

Anne squinted comedically. “Oh, I see it,” she told her. “I can also see people under the Eiffel Tower waving back at us,” she continued the joke.

He laughed as Anne put down her arm and continued to walk along the shore. He got his phone out of his pocket and took some pictures of the ocean, beach, and sunset. It’s sometimes easy to forget that he lived in one of the most beautiful places on earth, but moments like this reminded him. He took lots of pictures, but then turned his camera’s attention to Anne. The wind was still strong, but it was blowing her hair to the side so she could still see. Gilbert snapped a few picture.

“Oh!” Anne was surprised. “I should get out of your shot,” she said, moving. 

“No,” he said, stoping her. “I want to photograph you,” he explained.

Anne didn’t say anything, but she smiled. Gilbert put his camera back up, capturing her smile. It was nice. Genuine. Most girls are incapable of genuinely smiling into a camera, they were groomed to only look at cameras certain ways, to make sure they always looked good. They ended up having a little photoshoot. He told her to run back and forth along the beach, to get some shots of her in action. She also danced along the beach, singing to herself a sweet song. Gilbert got a nice video to remember it by. She also went over to the stairs and posed with them. She loved it, posing and hearing Gilbert shout encouragements. Gilbert wondered if it’s the first time someone photographed her. Then she posed with the ocean in the back, with the beautiful sunset that was making the sky amazing shades of pink and orange. Then she tried to show off her acting skills by looking out pensively at the ocean.

They ended up both sitting on the beach, going through the photographs. Gilbert’s cell phone had a good camera, so they turned out pretty high quality. There was one where Anne was running across the frame. She was full tilt, her hair streaming behind her, right in the centre of the frame. In a lot of the running shots she was out of frame or on one side of it. This was the only one where she was directly in the centre. There were also some beautiful shots of her dancing. Blurry, but in a kind of artistic way. She also checked out the video, laughing at how stupid she looked.

“You don’t look stupid,” he told her, “you look like you are enjoying yourself.”

“Stupidly,” she added, but continued to flick through the photos. The stair ones were ok, the ocean ones were spectacular, and the pensive ones were just stupid. Gilbert wanted to object, but he had to agree with her. They were really weird. Anne was trying to redo what had happened in the first picture, when she didn’t realize he was taking the picture. She couldn’t. She’s not that good a actor. Still, there were a lot of good pictures in there so Gilbert was happy. He turned the phone back to camera and flipped it so it was taking pictures of him. He held it up so he and Anne were both in frame and took some selfies. At first, they were pretty rigid, sitting next to each other without really interacting. Eventually, Gilbert throws his arm around Anne’s shoulders. She reciprocated, leaning in. He took a few more photos, then Anne put her head on his collarbone, making a peace sign with her fingers He put his head on hers and snapped even more photos. They detangled and looked at the photos. They were nice. Anne said she hated her smile, but Gilbert thought is was the best smile in the world.

Anne fell back into the sand, exhausted. Gilbert joined her. They look up at the sky together.

“That cloud kinda looks like a dinosaur,” she said, pointing at the sky.

“I don’t see it,” Gilbert confessed.

“See, there is the eye. That’s the teeth and jaw line. And that line is the stomach,” she moved closer to Gilbert to try and point it out.

“I see it,” Gilbert said, even though he still didn’t. “That one looks like the tail of a dog,” he pointed to another corner of the sky.

“I guess,” she said. 

They spent the next moments comparing clouds. Eventually, they realised they had been out there for a long time.

“Almost an hour and a half,” Gilbert said, checking his phone’s clock. “It’s 5:30.” He showed it to her.

“We should really get home,” she said, walking over to their shoes and socks. They were careful to dust off their feet before putting them in the socks. Walking back, Anne lead. 

“Wait,” Gilbert said, getting out his phone. “There’s this one kind of photo you can take where one person is leading the other one.” He had her pose for it, stretching back her hand to take his. He took a few with her looking back and a few looking forward. They came out really well. Anne and Gilbert were both pleased as they headed back to Green Gables. Rachel wasn’t there anymore so they headed straight in the front door, heading downstairs. Before they could reach downstairs they had to cut through the kitchen. Matthew and marilla were in there making dinner.

“Do you need me to help?” Anne asked. 

“No, we’re fine,” Marilla informed her, “but you will help with the dishes.”

“Of course,” Anne said hastily.

“Will your guest be staying again?” Marilla asked, eying Gilbert with a smile. Anne also looked over to Gilbert.

“I’d love to,” he said. “May I?”

“Of course you may,” Marilla said, and Anne nodded as well.

“I’ll call my dad then,” he said, getting out his phone. “Meet you downstairs,” he said to Anne, going back to the living room to make the call. When he came back, he thanked Marilla for letting him stay, and joined Anne downstairs. Anne was sitting on the couch. His laptop was open, but Anne needed the password to open it. Gilbert smiled, and made a big show of hiding his laptop when he entered the password and made Anne laugh. The episode also made Anne laugh, but they only got to watch for 15 minutes before Marilla came down to tell them it was dinner time. 

They rushed upstairs, and enjoyed an amazing Chicken Parmigiana that Matthew cooked. It was delicious, and Gilbert enjoyed every bite. After it was done, they diligently did the dishes. At first, Anne was washing and Gilbert was drying and putting away.

“Where does this go?” Gilbert asked, holding up a clean, dry pot. Anne gestured with her foot to a drawer on the other side of the kitchen because she was scrubbing a plate with her hands. Gilbert put it away, then dries a pan. “And where does this go?”

“Over here,” Anne gestured next to her withe her hip. Gilbert put it away.

“Cutlery?” he asked, drying some forks and spoons.

“Oh, give that to me,” Anne commanded, reaching out her hand for the dish cloth. “You don’t know where anything goes. You wash, I’ll dry and put away.” Gilbert handed it over, and switched places with Anne. Dishes went quicker after that. Before long, they were done and got to watch a few more episodes of Jane the Virgin.

When they got back downstairs, Gilbert turned the show back on. They finished, and waited for the next one to play. The continue watching clock ran it’s course while Anne and Gilbert sat there. Anne put her head on Gilbert’s shoulder again, like when they posed for the selfie at the beach. It was kinda out of the blue, and Gilbert wasn’t prepared. His entire body went rigid as his mind went into overdrive. What did this mean? Did she want to kiss him? Is this a friend thing? A more than friend thing? What should he do? He wanted hold her, but didn’t want to scare her away. He decide to go for it anyway. He moved his arm, causing Anne to remove her head, apologizing under her breath and looking embarrassed. 

“No,” he said, putting an arm around her, pulling her close. She put her head back on his collarbone, and they watched the episode like that. 

This was the episode with the big kiss, Gilbert reminded himself. He wanted to kiss her. Halfway through the episode, he decided to abort the plan. He was comfortable like he was, cuddling with Anne. When the episode was done he wanted to watch another, but Anne ended their embrace and shut his laptop.

“You don’t want to know what happens next?” Gilbert asked, confused.

“I will, next week,” she answered, getting up and moving away from Gilbert.

“We could watch it now,” he offered, moving towards her.

“No, really, we will watch it next week,” she said, moving to the other side of the room. “It’s late.”

“It’s actually not that late,” he said, chasing after her again. 

She rushed over to the room to her bedroom. “It actually is,” she said, opening the door. “Good night,” she slammed the door in his face.

Gilbert was stunned. What just happened? They were having a nice talk, why did she suddenly cut it off? “Good night,” he said, loud enough that she could hear it through the door. He got his laptop and backpack and left.

-

Inside her room, Anne was kinda panicking. She had her ear pressed to the door as she heard Gilbert’s footsteps climb the staircase. He was gone. That’s what she wanted, right?

She paced as she thought. She remembered when Gilbert first proposed this to her. Watching T.V. shows, movies, and catching up on all the pop culture she missed. She originally rejected him because she didn’t want the kinds in her class to think that she liked him. Ruby already had a crush, and she was pretty sure Josie did too but was too proud to admit it. They would hate and tease her if they heard she spent every Wednesday hanging out with him. But that Halloween, Josie was teasing her for having a costume that was popular so long ago.

“It’s such a dated reference,” Josie said smugly. “If you wanted to do something magical, you could have at least chosen something from Fantastic Beasts. They twig person would be perfect for you!” She laughed, and Anne laughed too because the only other option was crying, even though she didn’t get the reference. Josie then went into a huge speech on all the dated references she could have used instead. “Left Shark, Damn Daniel, The Dress, even the picture of the guy looking back at the other girl would have been more recent, and that meme’s so dead.”

Anne nodded, and tried to look like she understood what Josie was saying. Later, she pulled Diana aside. “What’s a meme?” Diana had a look of shock on her face, like Anne just asked what the colour red was. She tried to describe it, but wasn’t that helpful. She knew she couldn’t go to Diana for her pop culture education. Instead, she decided to ask Gilbert, for some reason. She couldn’t explain it, even now. She just felt she could trust him, that he wouldn’t judge how little she knew. So she asked him to come over on Wednesdays, which he did, and they watched stuff. They didn’t talk much, mostly just watch the screen, so it was perfect. He didn’t need to be her friend, only to come over with his laptop. 

Today, that wasn’t true. Today, something changed. Today, they went to the beach, spent time together, and she actually liked it. She liked spending time with him. That wasn’t supposed to happen. 

She paced some more, contemplating what to do next. She wanted to talk to Diana, but she couldn’t tell Diana what she’s been doing every week. She decided to have a fake conversation with Diana. She sat on her bed, and faced the spot where Diana usually sat on her bed when they hug out in her room.

“What is this?” she asked Diana, having conjured up a perfect image of her friend.

“What do you mean?” Diana asked. The question was to vague, and Anne agreed.

“What am I feeling?” Anne rephrased.

“A good thing to do is describe what you are feeling,” Diana advised.

“Well, I’m felling scared,” Anne confessed.

“Scared of what?” Diana probed deeper.

“Scared of messing up,” Anne answered, then thought for another moment. “Scared of losing him.”

Diana nodded sagely. “What else are you feeling?”

“Confused,” Anne answered.

“What about this situation is confusing you?”

“Well…” Anne didn’t know how to say it. “There was a moment. It was… It was when Jane had her big kiss. I was looking at the screen, and I was happy for her… But I was also jealous. She has this big romance, she gets to kiss the man of her dreams, and I don’t. I mean, he was right beside me, why couldn’t I just kiss Gilbert?” She didn’t even realize she said it when she said it. Then she realized she said his name and had to bury her face in her pillow to stop from screaming. Imaginary Diana went over to comfort her. 

“It’s ok. You’ve got a crush that’s all,” Diana soothed.

“I can’t have a crush on Gilbert,” Anne said adamantly. “I just can’t.”

“Well he’s got a crush on you,” Diana reminded her, “and it’s not like he tried to hide his.”

“I suppose you’re right,” Anne said. “What should I do?”

“There are two options,” Diana said. “One, you could tell Gilbert you are crushing on him and start dating. This would require telling everyone, of course, and probably being thrown out by society because you would have incurred the wrath of Josie and Ruby. Or two, you could bury your feeling and treat Gilbert like he’s just a friend.”

Anne thought for a moment. “Two,” she decided. “I can’t make enemies when I have so few friends. Besides, it’s probably nothing,” Anne assured herself as she went over to her desk to study. “The show was just manipulating my feelings, making me feel stuff for someone who is totally just a friend. Next time I see him, it will be back to friends,” she tried to assure herself.


	4. Week 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More adventures at school.

Gilbert trekked through the snow. It was only up to his ankles, but he still switched from his sneakers to his boots. He didn’t bring out his winter coat yet, it was just the first snow so it wasn’t that cold yet, only like -2 degrees. Instead, he just added another layer underneath his jacket and wore a long sleeve shirt instead of his normal t-shirt. He kept walking through the snow when he approached his destination, he looked up at the big building in front of him, and he was glad to get the opportunity to see Anne again. He smiled as he walked into the school.

He was early, 15 minutes before the first bell. He rushed up to class, he liked being there before anyone else arrived so he could see them all coming in, see them talking and interacting and just being themselves. His dad called it people watching. 

People slowly came in slowly, one by one. They were a pretty depressed bunch, but that was probably because it’s a Monday. Then Anne came in and the room exploded in sound. She had a way of brightening every room she was in. It wasn’t just Gilbert who saw this, others noticed it too. Anne was with Diana and Ruby. They were discussing… something. Gilbert was only able to hear the second half the conversation.

“Danny Phantom,” Anne said, sheepishly. The two other girls giggled. “What, it was a good show,” Anne added. “What about you?” Anne asked Ruby.

“Simba,” Ruby said, “from the Lion King?” Anne and Diana laughed at that as Ruby blushed.

“Wait,” Anne said, “young Simba or older Simba?”

“Definitely young Simba,” Ruby said, causing the other girls to laugh some more.

“I can’t believe this!” Diana exclaimed.

“I agree with Ruby,” Anne said. “Simba was cute.” Diana laughed some more, but Gilbert only got more confused.

“I don’t see it,” Diana said.

“This coming from a girl who said that her first animated crush was Dimitri from Anastasia!” Anne retorted at Diana.

“What? I like boys with weird and original hairstyles,” Diana said innocently. By this time they all had taken their seats and turned their chairs around to face each other.

“Fictional boys?” Ruby asked.

“No, real boys,” Diana responded. “Think Ezra Miller in Fantastic Beasts.” Ruby made a face in disgust but Anne had never seen the movie so she didn’t know what to think. “What do you like in boys if you don’t like their hairstyles?” Diana asked Ruby.

“I want them to be handsome,” Ruby said. “Oh, and a good dancer, that’s really important.”

“I agree,” Anne said. “The ability to dance is really important. Oh, that and singing. I love singers. To be honest, I don’t much care what they look like as long as they are kind. Specifically, kind to waitresses and servers. It says a lot about a person if they are nice to those serving them.”

Diana nodded. “I totally agree. Also, I really want their eyes to light up when I enter the room. Because they love me so much.”

“That would be nice,” Ruby sighed.

“The one aesthetic thing I want from a guy,” Anne continued, “and this is an odd one but bear with me, is three-quarter length sleeve.” Diana and Ruby laughed at that. “I know it sounds weird, but it’s actually really hot.”

Two rows back, Gilbert rolled up his sleeves a bit. He was glad to be wearing long sleeves that could be rolled up.

“Are you coming over tonight?” Diana asked Anne.

“I wasn’t planning on it, but sure.” Anne was somewhat confused.

“Oh, it’s a tradition in my family,” Diana explained. “Every first snow of the season my family makes chocolate chip cookies to signal the start of the Christmas season. I’d love for you to join us. My mom won’t be there because she’s at a conference so it’d be nice to have an extra person.”

“Oh, coming over would be my highest idea of earthly bliss,” Anne cooed, causing Diana to laugh.

Before they could continue their conversation, Mr. Phillips announced that it was time to start class, shutting everyone up. Monday, they always started with a spelling bee. Mr. Phillips firmly believed that competition was good for kids so he always started the week with one. Everyone stood and was asked a word in turn, starting at the top of the class list and going down alphabetically. If they misspelt the word, they sat down. When there was only five students left, their names were recorded to be given partial credit and they were all told to stand at the front of the class. Then the spelling bee continued. Gilbert almost always at the front. Anne wasn’t for the first week but since then has been up there every week since. They all stood, as Mr. Phillips took out the class list. Most of the class made it through the first round, which was mostly 6th grade words to warm them up. Around half the class was eliminated the second round. The next round, there were only Gilbert, Anne, Charlie, Tillie, and Moody so they all took their places at the front. Gilbert tried to stand next Anne, but Anne went to the other side so instead they were sandwiching the other students. Tillie and Charlie were eliminated the next round, and Moody the round after that till it was only Anne and Gilbert. The class cheered whenever one of them got a word right, though the girls cheered louder for Anne then Gilbert and vice versa. They spared with their letters, each one trying to one up the other one. Gilbert was very flirtatious, but Anne was more serious. They stood up there till Gilbert messed up on _discernible_. He made the last _i_ into an _a_ , but realized his mistake as soon as he made it. They both returned to their seats as the class transitioned into geography. 

That day, they were filling in their maps. Yesterday, they were all handed a political map of Canada with all all the different provinces outlined but nothing filled in. They were also handed a huge lists of everything they should include, the provinces, capitals, major cities, big lakes and mountain ranges. Their job was to find all the things on the list and put them onto the map, create a legend, and colour it in as a fun treat for when it’s done. It was supposed to be an exercise in self-teaching, learning the places by looking them up yourself and memorizing them.

Gilbert had already finished his. He had a knack for geography and didn’t even need to look up where half the stuff was. He had a little bit of colouring left but was done in less than five minutes. With nothing left to do for the next hour or so, he decided to look at Anne. Everyone else was doing it on their phones, looking at Google Maps between texting with other people in the class and playing games on their phone. Anne still didn’t have a phone, so she got out the big Atlas and was using that. It was fascinating, watching her her flip through the pages, combing through the index and comparing the maps in the book to her own. The atlas was so huge, she couldn’t sit and use it so she had to stand to use it. It was fascinating and Gilbert was enraptured. 

A few seats behind him and to his left, Josie was also enraptured, but this time with Gilbert. He was so fascinated by that foster kid, and Josie didn’t get it. Suddenly, Josie got an idea. She took out her phone, turned on the camera and positioned it in her pencil case just so.

After geography, it was lunch. Gilbert got his out of his lunchbox and ate with Charlie and Moody as usual. They talked about the latest Marvel trailer that was released. They theorized tried to figure out what was about while also avoiding spoilers. It was a tough line to walk but were able to because Marvel released so little. Over to the corner, all the girls were watching something on Josie’s phone. They were all fascinated by it, all except for Anne who was blushing furiously. Gilbert kinda wanted to see what it was about, but charlie had brought up a gif someone had made of the trailer on his phone and was analyzing it. Josie’s video ended, and the girls erupted in a chorus of “Send it to me!”s. Josie smiled triumphantly, as Anne had her eyes fixed on the ground.

“I’ll do you one better,” Josie said, adoring the attention. “I’ll send it to everyone.”

Josie tapped a few things on her phone as Anne’s eyes stayed fixed down. Her hands were balled into fists, and she look like she wanted to either punch someone or throw up.She was sick to her stomach. Just then, everyone’s phone buzzed and beeped. Gilbert felt his vibrate in his back pocket. He took it out. It read _1 new message from Josie Pye_. He clicked the link and found a video of himself, but everyone around him was moving fast.

“What you are all looking at is a time lapse of Gilbert join this morning’s geography class. He was done his work but instead of going on his phone like a normal person, he spent the entire period watching Anne. You can see, his eye line never moves.” 

It maybe cliche, but Gilbert looked over to Anne. He could see what she was so sick about. While Gilbert might be the object of the video, it was Anne it was mocking. 

“Anne,” he said softly, getting up to try and comfort her. Before he could, she bolted out the door, hands on her face trying to stop people from seeing her crying. Gilbert wanted to run after her, but Diana stopped him.

“I’ll go,” she said, as he took his seat again, deeply worried. Diana left the room, and Ruby followed her. 

Gilbert waited, looking at the door intently. He didn’t know what he did wrong, but he was going to solve it.

“Gil,” Charlie said, nudging him to get his attention then pointing to Josie. Josie had setup her camera again, taking another time laps of his eyes fixed directly on the door.

Gilbert walked over to her and snatched the phone away. He stopped the recording and deleted it.  Then he deleted the first video and handed the phone back. Josie looked at what he did when she got her phone back.

“You know it won’t stop anything,” Josie called after him. “It’s been shared. There’s a million copies of it on every phone in this school. It’s on the cloud. It’s on twitter. It’s viral, or however viral it can be in this tiny town. What are you going to do?”

Gilbert was furious with Josie, but new he had to remain calm. Blowing his cool right now would not help Anne’s cause. Instead, he balled his fists and gritted his teeth. “Whatever I have to,” he said, glaring at Josie.

Before their conversation could continue, Diana and Ruby burst through the door.

“We couldn’t find her,” Diana said.

“We checked all the washrooms, she wasn’t in any,” Ruby continued.

Panic filled Gilbert. “Where could she be?” he asked.

“We don’t know,” Diana said, panicking with Gilbert.

“Let’s go look,” Gilbert said, addressing the class. “We could should arrange search parties. Who’s with me?” Diana, Ruby, Tillie, and Charlie raised their hands. “Ruby, Charlie, you two take the school. Look in the girl and boy washrooms, we don't know if she went in the wrong one by mistake. Also check any supply closets and peak into the classrooms. Diana, Tillie and I will go outside,” Gilbert grabbed his coat and the other two girls did the same. “Hopefully, she hasn’t left campus. Keep in touch on our phones.”

Gilbert and the girls made their way outside. Gilbert and Tillie took the junior field, and Diana checked the play structures and kindergarten area. None of them found anything, as a phone call confirmed. They all headed back to the school as Gilbert called Ruby.

“Did you find anything?” Gilbert asked.

“Nothing yet,” Ruby said. “We still have to check the kindergarten classes.”

“OK,” Gilbert said, “meet you back at the classroom.”

When they arrived back at the classroom, they told the rest of the class that they didn’t find anything. The rest of the class came to their senses and stopped laughing at that stupid video. In fact, they all seemed kinda guilty that they took part in what drove her away. Ruby and Charlie arrived a few minutes later, empty.

“That means she went off campus,” Diana said panicking.

“We have to think about this rationally,” Gilbert said, walking to the front of the class and picking up a piece of chalk. “We have to make a list of places she might go.”

“Library,” Diana said.

“Green Gables,” Ruby added.

“There’s this one cafe downtown she likes,” Tillie added

“Terry Fox Park,” Diana said.

“The pier,” Charlie said.

“Does she ever go there?” Gilbert asked him.

“I’ve seen her there a few times,” Charlie said, as Diana nodded in confirmation. Gilbert added it to the list.

“Barry’s Bonfire,” Gilbert said.

“Does she go there?” Diana asked.

“I’ve seen her talk about renaming it,” Gilbert responded, then added “She might also be at the beach.” He added it to the list.

“We have a club house,” Diana confessed. “But I can’t tell you where it is.”

Gilbert wrote Clubhouse on the board, then hesitated a bit and added Bus Station.

“Do you really think that’s necessary?” Josie asked.

“I don’t know,” Gilbert said. “I hope not.” 

He then proceeded to divide everyone up into groups of two or three and gave them each a location to check out. They all made sure they had everyone’s phone number and set out. Their entire class joined in the hunt, so they left the classroom empty. Gilbert and Charlie were assigned to the Library. They made their way over, and searched the entire building top to bottom. Nothing. When they were leaving the building, Gilbert called Diana. 

“She wasn’t at the Library,” he informed her. 

“She wasn’t at the Clubhouse,” Diana told him. “Or the park, or the pier. Moody and Tillie called me on behalf of their respective groups. I’m still waiting on calls from the other groups. Ruby and I are going back to meet the team at Barry’s Bonfire. That’s where the other teams are headed and we are all going to search the woods together.”

“Got it. Charlie and I will join you there,” Gilbert said, hanging up. He briefed Charlie on the plan as they walked over. 

Almost every team was at the bonfire site. They were waiting on the last team, Billy and his friends, to get back from the beach. They had to travel the farthest so they would be the last. Billy had already phoned ahead of time to tell Diana he wasn’t able to find her. The group was sitting around the bonfire, making plans for how they will search the woods, when Billy arrive. He was resentful towards them for making him walk the long path to the beach and back, he was even more resentful that they were making him walk some more. He declared to everyone that he wasn’t going to walk another step for the orphan girl.

“If she wants to get lost, who am I to disagree,” he declared, sitting down on one of the benches and adding “I’m not going to join your search party. I’m going to sit right here to rest my feet before walking back to the school.”

“The school!” Gilbert exclaimed. He looked at his phone. There was only 10 minutes left in lunch. “We have to tell someone back at the school what’s going on.”

“You go,” Diana said. “Tell Mr. Phillips. We’ll start looking through the woods, you can join us after.” 

Gilbert went back to the school, leaving Diana to organize everyone so they walked in a straight line, 2 meters away from one another so they kinda swept through the forest. When Gilbert arrived, he went up to the classroom to find a very confused Mr. Phillips looking out at a very empty classroom, and a very confused Anne sitting in the front row!

“Anne!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah?” she asked, not sure what was happening.

“What’s happening?” Mr. Phillips asked Gilbert.

“Well,” he was unsure how to say this, “Anne ran off halfway through lunch. We were all worried about her so we went to look at all the places she could be. That’s the list,” Gilbert pointed to the blackboard. “We couldn’t find you anywhere there so we decided to look through the woods. That’s where everyone is now. I was supposed to tell you and come out and join them as they searched for Anne.”

Anne had a bit of a weird smile on her face. “I’m sorry to have caused such a commotion,” she apologized. “I only went out for a short walk and came right back.”

“I see that now,” Gilbert blushed. “I should call everyone and tell them to come in.” He took out his phone and went to call them, but thought for a moment before adding “I’m sorry for humiliating you like that.”

“You didn’t" Anne assured him, “Josie did. And what was I supposed to do? Not come to school at all? This isn’t the 1800s. I can’t just not come to school. There are laws, social services, stuff like that. As much as I hate being here I have to be.”

Gilbert nodded. “I understand. If you’ll excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make.” He went out into the hallway, and phoned Diana.

“Hello,” she greeted him, “what did Mr. Phillips say?”

“It’s not actually Mr. Philips I want to tell you about?” Gilbert didn’t know how to break the news. “Anne’s back in the classroom.”

“What?” Diana was shocked.

“She came back, all on her own,” Gilbert said.

“Ok, hold on a second,” Diana told Gilbert. “EVERYONE!” Gilbert heard her shout at all the kids around her, “ANNE’S BACK AT SCHOOL!” Diana turned her attention back to Gilbert “We will get there soon.”

“OK,” Gilbert responded. “See you then. Bye!”

“Bye,” Diana said, hanging up. Gilbert hung up too and returned to the class.

“They are heading back now,” he told Mr. Phillips, and took Jane’s spot in the front row next to Anne.

“While I have the two of you here, there’s some stuff we need to discuss,” Mr. Phillips said. “As both of you know, I have been giving you chapters to read from future years to supplement your learning. Unfortunately, I have been contacted by the teachers at White Sands High School, the high school you will both be attending next year, and they told me I’m not allowed to do that anymore. Instead, I will do this. The two of you have a special interest project do the first Friday of every month. you pick a topic that you are interested in and write about it. I will grade it and give it back to you, but the focus will be on you doing research and pursuing something you are interested.”

Anne and Gilbert both nodded along, already thinking of ideas to research. Anne even got out a pen and paper to write down some ideas. Gilbert knew he should too, but didn’t want to move from his seat. Instead, he looked over Anne who had finished writing down all her ideas and was using her pointer and middle finger to tap the paper with her pen, benching it up and down. She got bored with that and started to doodle instead. Soon, she covered the top part of her paper with  those special _S_ things. Along the bottom of the page, the drew some flowers.

“They are really pretty,” Gilbert commented, desperate for conversation.

Anne laughed, though Gilbert wasn’t trying to make a joke. “No, that are not,” she told him. “A better characterization would be to say that they are the ugliest thing you have ever seen.”

Gilbert was concerned with that response. Sometimes Anne was so self-deprecating it was actually painful to watch. Still, he smiled uneasily before leaving to get his own pen and piece of paper and returning to Jane’s seat. 

“Don’t move,” he said, stating to draw Anne’s profile.

Anne looked suspiciously at him, but remained in profile, looking at the blackboard with all the locations on it.

“That’s a pretty nice list,” Anne commented. “Lots of potential hiding spots.”

“It was to find you, not give you ideas where to go,” Gilbert joked.

“I noticed the beach is up there,” she pointed to it. “Same with the bonfire.”

“I heard you mention something about it,” Gilbert said, making it clear to Anne that he didn’t tell anyone about their secret sessions. “I also have no idea where the club house is. Diana and Ruby checked it out on their own, so all your secrets are safe.” 

“Thank you,” she smiled genuinely. 

“You’re welcome,” he smiled at her and she smiled back and sent butterflies through his stomach so he had to look back down at his drawing. She laughed a little at how dorky he was being and looked back at the black board so he could finish his sketch. When he was done, they both agreed that it was far uglier than Anne’s flowers. Still, Gilbert signed it and proudly gave it to Anne. she folded it up and put it in her pencil case for safekeeping. Gilbert went up and started to erase all the stuff from the blackboard as all the other kids started filling in.

“Welcome back, class,” Mr. Phillips said as they took their seats. “I see you all came back from your adventure.”

“Sorry, Mr. Phillips,” they all chorused. 

“If we can get started, we are already 15 minutes behind and have to catch up. Wait, where’s Billy and his friends?” Mr. Phillips asked, pointing out the suspicious absence in the back right-hand corner.

“Didn’t you call them?” Diana asked Gilbert.

“I thought you called them,” Gilbert replied. The entire class burst out laughing at the mistake. Gilbert took his phone out and got up to go into the hallway to make a phone call. “This, ladies and gentleman, is why you always stay with the group.”

-

That Wednesday, Gilbert had something special planned. He got the idea after how much Anne treasured the stupid drawing he made. The next day, the Tuesday, he went to Shoppers and printed out a whole bunch of the photos he took, even making doubles of the ones he loved so he could keep a copy for himself. Now it was Wednesday and he approached Green Gables with them safely hidden in his coat pocket. 

“Hey Gil!” Anne greeted him in the dinning room. “Hot chocolate?”

“Love some,” he responded, as Anne lead him into the kitchen and got the powder out of the cupboard. “Any special occasion?”

“Not really,” she shrugged. “Just thought it’d be nice to have. Aren’t you cold?”

“Freezing, actually,” Gilbert replied. The snow was coming down hard out there. “Thanks for the warmth.”

“Any time,” she said, consumed in her task of preparing the drinks.

“I’ll get thing set up downstairs,” he said, heading down the stairs.

When he got downstairs, he did not get thing set up. He set down his backpack, but went into Anne’s room instead. He went to her bulletin board. It had a few more things since he’d last seen it but was still very empty. He got out the pictures and started pinning them up using the thumbtacks from a nearby mason jar. When he was done, the bulletin board was full. Satisfied, he went out and set up the computer.

“Careful, it’s hot,” Anne warned once she came down carrying two mugs. They started to watch, but Anne was cold and went into her room to get a blanket. “Gilbert!” she screamed.

“Yes?” he said as innocently as possible.

She rushed back out into the room. “Did you do this?” Anne asked, partly mad, surprised, and happy.

“Yes,” he said tentatively, “I thought that you would enjoy it.”

Anne had no idea what to say, she was dumbfounded. 

“Your board was just so plain,” he added, “I wanted to add to it.”

“It’s a nice gesture,” she said, once she was able to think again, “but Diana comes over all the time. I can’t have it up where anyone can see.”

“Oh,” he was a little disappointed, but quickly said “I can help you take them down.”

Anne nodded and together they took down all the pictures. Anne handled them carefully, like they were precious treasures. She flipped through them, lovingly remembering the day at the beach. “I really like this one,” she said, showing Gilbert the one where she was holding his hand leading him away.

“I liked that one too,” he agreed, “but my favourite is this one.” He showed her the one where she was spinning and dancing and it was blurry.

She nodded, and got out a folder from inside her desk drawer. She put all the photos in there and stuffed it back into her drawer quickly, but before she could he got a look at what was inside the folder. It was his drawing, smoothed out and preserved. He smiled at that. Terrible as his drawing was, she still kept it and treasured it. 

“Let’s go,” Anne said, leading Gilbert back out and resuming the episode.


	5. Week 5

The snow was perfect, Gilbert though. It slept on the branches and clung to everything in sight, making the entire world around him look like a Winter Wonderland. It was so beautiful, Gilbert couldn’t help imagine it coming straight from the pages of a picture book. He also couldn’t help imagine what Anne mind would do with the same picture. Anne’s spirit’s been extremely elevated all week. 

“It’s officially Christmas!” she practically sang Monday morning, the first of December. Everyone wondered when she would stop being so happy and joyful all the time, but it was the third and Anne showed no signs of slowing down. This entire month, he hadn’t seen her walk normally once, she skipped everywhere. She didn’t talk neither, she sang every word. Technically it was only December third, but still. The Christmas spirit had infected her and was now infecting everyone else. Mr. Phillips actually smiled the other day, a rare and strange occurrence that had only happened on one other occasion so far that year. 

When Gilbert entered Green Gables, he could see that it had infected the building as well. The tree in the living room was laid heavy with tinsel and ornaments. It was all white, silver, and gold and looked beautiful. Gilbert’s tree was never so colour co-ordinated. It was a mess of multi-coloured light and ornament of every colour and shade collected throughout the years. There were also lights outside but it wasn’t dark yet so they weren’t turned on. With how big the house was they must look beautiful and Gilbert made a mental note to check it out when he leaves later that night. In the dining room they changed the tablecloth into a festive one fit for the season as was the entire room. He couldn’t wait to see what happened to the upstairs rooms. Instead, he heard Anne singing “Frosty the Snowman” in the kitchen and proceeded in there.

“Hey Anne,” he said. She had her head stuck in cupboard but looked up and smiled him before going back to what she was doing. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Just looking for… There it is!” Anne reached in and pulled out a microwaveable bag of popcorn. “Popcorn for the episodes tonight.” 

Gilbert smiled as Anne set up the popcorn in the microwave. Then, he started humming. Anne looked at him suspiciously and Gilbert started singing.

“I’ll have a blue Christmas without you,” he sang for Anne. “I’ll be so blue just thinking about you. You’ll be doing all right with your Christmas of white but I’ll, I’ll have a blue, blue, blue Christmas.”

Anne smiled. “I don’t know that one,” she said.

“Oh, but it’s a classic.” he got out his phone. “Listen to Michael Buble, he does an amazing version of this.” He turned it on and pulled Anne close as they danced. Anne was focused on the song and it’s lyrics. This gave Gilbert a chance to look around the room properly. Compared to the rest of the house, it was like it wasn’t even December. There were a few paper snowflakes on the fridge but other than that there was nothing. “Why aren’t there any Christmas decorations in here?” he asked.

“Well, guests don’t usually come in here so there was no real reason to but and decorations in here,” Anne responded sadly. “Marilla isn’t a very frivolous person but all the guests expect it so she goes big where they will see it but doesn’t otherwise.”

Gilbert could sense Anne’s disappointment. Anne loved Christmas, genuinely. It was more than just a corporate holiday to her. Marilla viewed it as a means to an end, nothing more. Gilbert didn’t blame Marilla, but he so wanted Anne to enjoy this holiday season. It would be her first proper one and he wanted everything to be amazing for her. He was already brainstorming gift ideas but hadn’t yet found the perfect one. He wanted his gift to be perfect so much.

The microwave beeped, calling Anne and Gilbert back to reality. Anne got a bowl and Gilbert got the popcorn out of the microwave. He emptied it into Anne’s bowl and they made their way downstairs. Gilbert turned it on and they ate while they watched. Gilbert took note of how Anne ate. Gilbert preferred to take the kernel one at a time, but Anne took a huge handful and took ate them out of the palm of her hand. 

“Why do you eat it like that?” Gilbert asked.

“I’m at the same time the gentle country farm girl and the wild horse she’s trying to tame,” Anne answered in a very nonchalant manner.

Gilbert was a bit weirded out by that very apt description of Anne’s eating habits, but then went back to the show like normal. When they were done, they watched another episode. Halfway through Marilla asked them if Gilbert was staying for dinner. They both said yes, happy to spend more time together. When the episode was done they made their way upstairs. The smell of something delicious was coming from the kitchen and they wanted to check it out.

“What are we having for dinner?” Anne asked Matthew.

“Meat pie,” Matthew responded, pointing to where it was cooling on the counter, “steamed vegetables and mashed potatoes.”

“It all looks delicious,” Gilbert complimented him as he and Anne inspected the pie.

“Thank you,” Matthew said.

“Put yourselves to some use and set the table,” Marilla commanded from where she was mashing the potatoes. "Jerry is eating with us so set him a place as well."

Anne and Gilbert grabbed the plates and cutlery and went into the dinning room. 

“Use the paper napkins, not the cloth ones,” Marilla called from the kitchen. Anne had opened up a drawer in the armoire on one side of the room and looked into it with glee but on hearing Marilla’s pronouncement she closed the door sadly. and opened a different one. She got out the paper napkins and put them around the table with a sad look on her face. Gilbert was curious and walked over to the first drawer. It was filled with cloth napkins, soft, gold, and elegant. They were beautiful but were probably only used with guests and some special occasions. Anne clearly loved them but Marilla didn’t want to use them more often then was necessary. Gilbert closed the drawer and got back to setting the table, going back to the kitchen for the glasses.

The food was finished cooking quickly and they all sat around the table. Matthew was at the head of the table. Anne and Gilbert were seated next to one another on one side and Jerry and Marilla were on the other side. The dinner was really good. It wasn't quiet Anne-forgets-there-are-people-and-licks-her-plate good, but it was absolutely delicious. They made polite conversation while they ate.

"How was your day Anne?" Marilla asked.

"Oh, wonderful!" Anne responded. "On the way home I imagined I was the Queen of Winter and lived in an palace to the north. Diana was Queen of Spring and we decided that Ruby would be Queen of Summer and Tille Queen of Fall. They weren't actually walking with us but we imagined they were and all-"

"I meant how was school," Marilla interrupted the girl.

"Oh," Anne's face fell when she learned that no one wanted to listen to her and Diana's imaginings. "School was fine, I guess. Not very interesting, I'm afraid."

Gilbert was puzzeled by that. "What are you doing for your special project?" he asked Anne. The first one was due this Friday and Gilbert was looking forward to it all week.

"What special project?" Marilla asked, concerned. 

"It's nothing," Anne assured her. "It's some extra credit stuff that I'm not doing."

Marilla continued to question Anne. "Why aren't you doing it? You should always do extra credit assignments."

"Well," Anne started. Gilbert looked over and noticed that her eyes were looking down at her food, refusing to looking at anyone else. Gilbert also noticed that Anne was gripping her fork so tightly her knuckles went white. "It's that... Well, it's just... Umm." Anne was clearly uncomfortable with this line of questioning, so Gilbert decided to ease her suffering.

"Jerry," he interrupted her, "How was your day?"

"Fine, I guess," Jerry said then explained how they are learning about ecosystems as Anne leaned in to talk to Gilbert privately.

"Thank you," she whispered

"Anytime," he promised back. She smiled, and he went to hold her hand. She was hesitant at first, but slowly her hand relaxed and resumed normal blood circulation as she held his hand back. Once she was good and relaxed, she yanked her hand back and resumed eating. Gilbert looked around and noticed Matthew giving him an odd look. Marilla and Jerry were in conversation and didn't notice anything, luckily. Gilbert kept his head down for the rest of the meal, not knowing if the look Matthew gave him was positive or negative. When they were done, Anne and Gilbert took all the dishes into the kitchen and started washing them.

When they were alone, Gilbert's curiosity got the better of him. "What happened to you special interest project?" he asked. Anne immediately tensed up. "You can trust me," he assured her.

"I don't have a computer," she explained.

He was a bit confused at first, but slowly realized what she was talking about. He had a laptop and he used it for basically everything. He did 90% of his homework on it, the other 10% was the parts that Mr. Phillips specifically requested he use the textbook for. If he didn't have his laptop... He didn't know what he'd do.

"It's not like I didn't try," Anne continued. "There's a computer downstairs but it's really old and slow. Not to mention, it's technically the family's so I have to get off it all the time to let Marilla use it for Inn business. I also tried to use the library computer but it's on the other side of town and hard to get to. So I just gave up. It's hard enough to do most of my normal schoolwork without a laptop, I didn't want to take on something else. That's what I loved about the lessons. They were all printed out for us, ready to go. I guess there's nothing you can do."

"You could get a laptop," Gilbert suggested.

Anne looked at him like he'd grown a third eye. "I can't just get a laptop. I have no money."

"Your parents do," Gilbert reminded her, "And Christmas is coming up. I'm sure if you find a good model that will last you a long time and is relatively cheap they will get it for you."

"Marilla would never go for it," Anne shook her head.

"But will Matthew?" Gilbert asked. Anne smiled, but continued to shake her head.

"What did you do for your special project?" Anne asked.

Gilbert launched into a huge lecture on the difference between bacterial and viral illnesses as they finished the dishes and went back downstairs. Gilbert opened his laptop but also a new tab.

"We aren't watching more Netflix?" Anne asked.

"Not at the moment," Gilbert said. "We are looking for an appropriately priced laptop for you." Anne smiled as Gilbert searched the web. "I got this laptop second hand at a police auction," Gilbert informed her. "We'll check there first."

They went over to the police auction site and were meat with a page of engagement rings. 

"That's weird," Gilbert said as he scrolled through to sidebar to find the electronic section. 

"That one looks nice," Anne pointed to a classic wedding engagement ring. "Why is it only 10 dollars." 

Gilbert had found the electronic section link but clicked on the ring instead. "It's only gold plated so not that valuable. It's also size 7 so not many people would have small enough fingers."

"Still pretty," Anne noted, smiling at the screen. Gilbert smiled at her, but clicked back and went onto the electronics page, making a mental note to go back and look at it again when he's alone. There were a lot of cell phones and tablets but not many laptops. In fact, there was only one. "It looks nice," Anne said, "but why is it so low?"

The price tag read 105$, suspiciously low. Gilbert had paid a little less than 400$ for his. He clicked the link to view the full description and quickly read it.

"I don't know... Let me... A-ha!" Gilbert found the part explaining the lack of incentive in the bidding pool. "The screen was badly cracked in the raid. You'd have to get a completely new one."

"Maybe there's a picture of what the screen looks like," Anne suggested, pointing to the part of the page that said Five Images Available. Gilbert clicked through them, finding the appropriate picture and realizing the computer was in worst shape than he thought it would be. "That's bad," Anne commented.

"Yep," Gilbert agreed.

"How much should we bid?" Anne asked.

"What? We are not bidding on this," Gilbert said firmly. "It's a train wreck."  
"It's the only one available," Anne said. "We have to bid on it."

"Police auctions are not the only place to buy stuff second hand," Gilbert assured her, going onto facebook to checkout the marketplace and buy and sell pages. They scrolled through the electronics page, occasionally clicking on stuff to check out the details but it was mostly phones.

"I also really need to get a phone," Anne sighed. 

"Have you ever had one?" Gilbert asked. He wanted to know more about her life before this.

"Never," she said. "There was never really a reason for one. There were three or four dozen homeless kids in Charlottetown and we all knew each other really well but never really needed to know where anyone was at any time. You had a running partner or two that you always knew where they were but beyond that you didn't need to know where anyone was. Plus, you didn't have any parents or guardians wondering where you were or when you'd be home."

"That must be nice," Gilbert said, but then realized how it must have sounded. "I'm sorry. Your parents-"

"It's ok," Anne assured him. "I'm an orphan. Denying it, getting mad about it, hating you for it, none of that's going to change the fact that they are gone so why do it. I have to accept that they are gone and not live in denial. I have to be realistic about that. Besides, they died when I was young. I don't have many memories of them." Her face was hard and stern, betraying no emotions.

"But you do have some?" Gilbert was curious.

Anne smiled up at him and started to tell him a story. "One time, a few month before they died, I... I must have been asking about coconuts for some reason because one day my dad brought one home. He worked as a high school teacher and my mom was a social worker. So, he brings home a coconut and tries to explain that there's milk inside coconuts. Like a present, he said, and you have to open the coconut to get to the milk. So we all try and open the coconut but it's hard. We try to use a knife from the kitchen, a hammer, but finally it opens with a jigsaw. We are all expecting some big flood to come out of the coconut but the fruit must have been rotten or something because it was dry. My dad had to go back to the store and pick up some coconut milk separately. When he got back, we drank it and my mom explained which part of the coconut is used to make shredded coconut." While telling this story, Anne got sadder and sadder and she remembered her parents. When she was done, she broke down crying.

Gilbert went and hugged her, holding her close and making sure she knew she was loved. She cried for a bit but soon recovered, pulling away from Gilbert to dry her eyes and look for some tissues for her nose. She wasn't able to find any and was getting nervous.

"You could just use the toilet paper in the bathroom," Gilbert suggested after their search revealed nothing. Anne rushed to the bathroom and Gilbert could hear her blowing her nose as he opened up the laptop again. He continued tagging laptops he thought were a good deal. When Anne came back, he didn't know what to do. Should he ask her about it? Would that make it worse? Should he act like nothing happened and ask her about what kinda laptop she wanted? He didn't want to come off as insensitive, he just wanted to do whatever would help her. She answered those questions for him.

"What laptops are you looking at now?" she asked after she went back to sitting next to him and looked at his screen.

"Well, I have a few ideas. First of all, this one is really cheap. Only one a bit more than a hundred dollars. It's a small laptop, very basic, but good enough for now. You might need to get a new one if you go into university but it should last you till then. It's also light, it's a mini laptop after all, so it will be easy to carry to High School. If you want a proper laptop there are a few here that I like the look of. They are way more expensive, though. 300, 400 dollars each. I'd recommend the smaller one, but you could ask for the bigger ones and when they push back say you'll settle for the smaller one."

"No, I'll just ask for the smaller one," Anne said. "I don't want to lie to them."

"You aren't lying to them," Gilbert pointed out.

"Deceive, then," Anne countered. "I don't want to deceive them."

"Fine," Gilbert conceded. "Now lets find you a reasonably priced phone."

He returned to the electronics page as Anne objected. "I'm not getting a phone," she insisted.

"It's your first Christmas," Gilbert reminded her. "If there's ever a time to splurge, it's now."

Anne rolled her eyes, but didn't object anymore.

"What kind do you want?" he asked. "iPhone or Android?"

"Everyone else at school has an iPhone," she told him.

"iPhone it is," he said. "What colour?"

"I love the rose gold ones," she confessed. "I absolutely love the colour pink but could never  wear it because of my awful red hair."

"I love your red hair," he commented, turning back to look at her and smiling. She laughed at that, though again Gilbert wasn't making a joke. She had a self-deprecating streak, he noticed sadly. He wanted with all his might to remove it from her. Sadly, there was nothing he could do so he turned back to the screen. "This one looks nice," he pointed it out. "300 dollars for a sixth generation.Wait, there's one that's 200 dollars." They continued clicking around before settling on one that was 175 dollars.

"Now what are we going to do now that we decided what I want?" Anne asked.

"You need to ask your parents," Gilbert told her. "Where's Matthew?"

"He's out back with Jerry. They are chopping wood and wanted to get it all done today and tomorrow so they don't have to worry about it the rest of the year. That's why Jerry stayed for dinner. Most days he just comes in after school and leaves before dinner."

"Let's go talk to Matthew," Gilbert said. "You show him the stuff we chose and try and get him to agree to back you when you go talk to Marilla."

They got up and went over to the barn at one end of the property. It wasn't that late but it was already almost dark. That's winter for you. Near the barn there was also a greenhouse. They approached Matthew and Jerry on the edge of the greenhouse. They were both chopping wood around 10 feet apart from one another but stopped at the sight of the approaching figures.

"Matthew?" Anne asked. "Could I have a moment of your time?"

"Anything for you, my dear," Matthew said.

I hope so, Gilbert thought to himself.

"Actually, I think I got this," Anne said to Gilbert. "You can go talk to Jerry."

"You sure?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes," Anne took the laptop back from Gilbert and opened it. "You can go."

"I'll be over here if you need me," Gilbert said walking away. He looked over as Anne opened the laptop and showed Matthew what they had done. "Hey Jerry," Gilbert greeted the young boy.

"Bonjour, Gilbert," Jerry returned the greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with Anne," he said. "You can't tell anyone," he informed Jerry.

"Don't worry, Anne swore me to secrecy," Jerry said, taking a break from chopping wood to talk to his friend.

"Thank you," Gilbert said. "I don't know why we can't tell anyone but we can't so don't"

"The way she told me, it's that she doesn't want people to get the wrong impression," Jerry informed the shocked boy in front of him. "She thinks if word get out that the tow of you are meeting platonically as friend everyone would assume you are dating and she doesn't want that to happen."

"Are you two close?" Gilbert asked.

"Sort of," Jerry said. "Actually no. She talks constantly so I know everything about her but I doubt she know how many siblings I have, much less be able to name any of them."

"Does she talk a lot about her parents or her life life before this?" Gilbert asked.

"No, not really," Jerry responded. "She mostly talks about the world she imagined."

"When does she tell you this?" Gilbert asked.

"On the weekends she has to help with running the Inn. Sometimes that requirers cleaning rooms or doing laundry but other times she works the field with me. She doesn't get paid, of course," Jerry explained. 

"You do?" Gilbert asked.

"A dollar above minimum wage," Jerry responded. 

"Your parents run the craft store in town don't they," Gilbert remembered. "Your other siblings help out, right?"

"Yeah, but me working two and a half hours every weekday and five hours a day on the week end helps out," Jerry told him.

"Got it," Gilbert returned, but looked over to see Anne walking over with a smile on her face. "Gotta go but nice talk," Gilbert said back to Jerry and ran to Anne.

"How'd it go?" he asked as they walked back to the house.

"Good," Anne said. "He said he supported me but that I should be the one to talk to Marilla."

"Where is she?" Gilbert asked. 

"Cleaning the room," Anne informed her.

Gilbert thought that was weird and squinted at Anne. "The rooms are already spotless."

"I know. Marilla wakes sure she cleanse them every night anyway in case any guests arrive in the night."

"You need me up there with you?" he asked once they arrived inside.

"No, I got this," she said. "You make us hot chocolate and go work on the puzzle."

"Aye aye, captain," Gilbert said in a mock salute. They were both cold and glad to be in the warmth of Green Gables. They just put on their boots when they went out, no coats or gloves, because they figured it was going to be a short trip. It was, but they were still freezing. Anne rushed upstairs and Gilbert did as Anne said and took the mugs into the living room. There was a new puzzle there but this one was almost complete. This one was of a winter wonderland with a horse and carriage exporting two young lovers down the street. There were words along the bottom, framing the picture.

“A beautiful sight, we’re happy tonight. Walking in a Winter Wonderland.” He read the lyrics on the bottom and started singing the song it was referencing. “Sleigh bells ring. Are you listening? In the lane snow is glistening.”

“A beautiful sight,” A voice said behind Gilbert, causing him to turn around and find Anne singing with him, “We’re happy tonight.”

“Walking in a Winter Wonderland,” they finished together, harmonizing. Anne smiled and joined Gilbert at the table. She sipped her hot chocolate and watched as Gilbert studied the picture, looking for pieces that connect. She joined him and they worked together.

“What did Marilla say?” Gilbert asked as they worked.

“She said that the laptop was fine,” Anne said, “but that I would probably have to wait for my birthday to get a cellphone.”

“One out of two, I guess,” Gilbert responded. They fell into silence. “Do you want to turn on some music?”

“Sure,” Anne answered, not looking up.

Gilbert turned on the entire Michael Buble Christmas album. They continued their work hastily, they wanted to finish it before Gilbert had to head home. They were so close to finishing, it was actually possible. An hour later, they were done.

“It looks nice,” Gilbert commented.

“Yeah,” Anne agreed. 

Gilbert made the mistake of checking his phone. He was only going to see if anyone called him but caught sight of the time and groaned.

“What is it?” Anne asked, concerned.

“It’s really late,” Gilbert responded, showing Anne the time. “I should be heading home.”

“I guess you should,” Anne sounded a little disappointed, sorry he had to leave so soon. “Where is your backpack?”

“My backpack is downstair. and my laptop is in the kitchen where I made the hot chocolate.” 

They walked over to the kitchen and collected the laptop. Gilbert ran downstairs for his backpack as Anne started washing the used mugs. Gilbert also brought up the used popcorn bowl, now empty aside from a few unpopped kernels. He took his place beside her, drying the dishes. By this point he had a basic understanding of their kitchen, enough to know where two mugs and a bowl go. 

“I was hoping to get a look at Green Gables with it’s Christmas lights on my way out,” he said, trying to make conversation.

“Oh, that’s a great idea,” Anne replied. “It look really beautiful.”

Gilbert nodded and they fell back into silence. When they were done with the dishes, they went out. Anne turned on the lights and the entire house gleamed. It was absolutely beautiful, and Anne and Gilbert stood shoulder to shoulder watching the spectacle. The stood there in silence for a while, but then Gilbert looked over to Anne. Her eyes sparkled at the beautiful sight, and his heart soared at the sight of her. Slowly, she realized he was looking and returned his gaze. They stared into each other’s eyes for what seemed like forever. It was only a moment but it still felt like forever. Gilbert could feel the tension building between them, feel himself pulled towards her. 

Slowly, he leaned in, tilting his head for a kiss. Anne, however, did not feel the same and looked back to the house hastily. She did not see the disappointment that fell over Gilbert’s face when he saw she did not want to kiss him back, or the embarrassment at the prospect of having put himself out there. He looked down to his boots then decided that it would be best to just leave.

He picked up his backpack. “I should… I should go.” He turned to leave. 

Anne wanted to stop him but was too embarrassed. “See you at school,” she said, continuing not to look him in the eyes. He left and she slowly made her way back up to the house. 

She went down to her room and collapsed on the bed. What had just happened? 

It was clear what happened. He tried to kiss her. Gilbert Blythe tried to kiss her. And she turned away. She turned away from him even though his lips were the only thing she could think about whenever she was left alone to her thoughts. Why the hell did she turn away? She wanted it, she was sure of it, but it all happened so suddenly she reacted the only way she knew how.

She turned to her calendar. Today was December 3rd. Christmas holiday started on Saturday the 20th of December and lasted till Monday the 5th of January. She didn’t know what she was doing during the holiday but they probably wouldn’t be able to get together so she had two more weeks. They would meet on the 10th and the 17th and during that time she was determined to kiss him back.

Gilbert, for his part, walked back to his house deep in thought. He did it. He went for it and was shot down but he still went for it. So she didn’t want to kiss him back, he was fine with that. He was happy to be her friend and hated the kinds of guys who believed the friend-zone existed. He now knew how she felt, which was good. She clearly did not want to kiss so he would not force her or presser her to. He resolved in his mind to not try anything else. He would be friend and friend alone.

In her room, Anne was determined to kiss him.

On his walk, Gilbert was determined to never again kiss her.


	6. Week 6

Anne had googled the next two Jane the Virgin episodes, episode eleven and twelve. The summaries didn’t betray any romantic moments but he hoped that didn’t mean that there wouldn’t be a huge romantic kiss like at end of episode six but that could always be a surprise and Jane didn’t want to google the next episodes and risk finding a spoiler. Still, the second she got home she got out of her school clothes and put on a casually sexy and beautiful dress. It was the only one she had and was told by Marilla she couldn’t wear it to school. “Oh, Gilbert, I didn’t see you there. I was just trying on my new dress. What do you think?” She practiced in the mirror, swaying back and forth. She twirled joyously. She never had a dress before, they were impractical on the street. The dress she had was a greek goddess like empire dress in a lovely light blue. It wasn’t quite full length but it did go past the knee which Marilla insisted on. Marilla turned down the first dress Anne wanted because it was too short. Still, the dress was beautiful.

She went over to her new alarm clock that had a radio in it and turned it on. She turned on the Avonlea top 40s station and started dancing to the song that played. She arrived in the middle go Megan Trainor talking about how everyone wanted to be her too. Then Ed Sherran reminisced about his childhood, comparing it to a Castle on a Hill. Anne wondered if these would be the times she reminisced about. She took a break from dancing and lay down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling as there was a commercial break. The local car lot advertised some sale or another, then there was some Rogers commercial or another, but then Anne heard two voices advertise the “Blythe and Wilkinson Law Firm.” That must be Gilbert’s dad’s Anne concluded. She couldn’t figure out which voice was his dad’s and which belonged to whoever Wilkinson was. 

“Serving your legal needs in Avonlea and Montague,” they concluded as Bruno Mars started listing off all the things he liked. Anne looked at the clock. 10 minutes till 4 o’clock. Gilbert usually got here a few minutes afterwards 4. She turned the music up so he would know where to go once he got into the house as Camilla Cabello started to talk about Havana. Anne started to dance again, and continue to dance as Dua Lipa listed off all the new rules had since breaking up. She was hearing Daya create a feminist anthem by refusing to sit still and look pretty. She loved this song and sang along. When the song ended there was another commercial break. She groaned and hated the fact that that always happened when she heard someone clapping behind her. She whirled around and found Gilbert smoothly leaning against the doorway clapping at Anne. She blushed and turned off the radio. 

“How long have you been there?” Anne asked, refusing to look at him. Somehow, he got 10 times more attractive since she turned him down last week. 

“Only got in around halfway through the last song so I didn’t see much,” Gilbert explained. “Though, from what I saw, I could easily see that you are a beautiful dancer.”

Anne blushed as Gilbert chided himself. He thought he was going to back off this week. Less compliment, or at least compliment her platonically. Be Diana, he reminded himself. Then again, Diana would totally say something like that.

“Do you like the dress?” Anne asked.

It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, Gilbert thought, but that’s only because of the girl inside it is so beautiful.

“It looks nice,” Gilbert said.

“It’s my first dress,” Anne told him, twirling for Gilbert. “I’ve never had one before.”

“Not even as a child?” Gilbert asked.

“Not one that I can remember,” Anne confessed. “As a kid I always looked up to the kinds of people who had dresses. Especially garment bag dresses. You know, the kind of dresses that are so fancy and beautiful they give you garment bags when you get them. They probably have a proper name but that’s what I call them. Diana has two garment bag dresses and I’m so jealous of her.” Gilbert smiled at Anne looked at the mirror pensively. “What?” she asked as she noticed him staring.

You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever meet, Gilbert thought. The fact that you can’t see it is ludicrous. I want to hug you and kiss you tell you I love you until you believe it for yourself.

I can’t say that, Gilbert knew. “Your dress is really pretty.” 

Anne smiled and Gilbert went into the living room to set up his laptop. 

Anne kinda wanted to watch in her room this time but it felt weird and awkward to ask him now sot joined him as he navigated to Netflix.

Gilbert knew that he shouldn’t stay another moment in Anne’s room and went to the living room where they could both feel the imaginary presence of Marilla watching over them.

They watched the episode, it was a really funny one, and were halfway through the second one when Marilla asked if Gilbert was staying for dinner.

“Yes,” Anne said quickly, much to the surprise of Marilla and Gilbert. Usually, she was the one that had to be convinced. Gilbert smiled, and nodded.

“Actually, I’d like to make dinner again, like that time a few weeks ago,” Gilbert told Marilla.

“Very well,” Marilla said. “We were planning to have pasta.”

“Ok,” Gilbert said as Marilla went back upstairs and they resumed the show. 

When they were done, they went upstairs to make dinner. Gilbert took stock of what was in the cupboards as Anne selected some music for them to listen to on Gilbert’s phone. He found some stuff to make a tomato sauce.

“Here, start chopping these,” Gilbert told Anne, giving her an onion, some celery and carrots.

Anne started chopping diligently. “Where do I put these when I’m done?” Anne asked as Gilbert took out more ingredients they would need later.

“Here,” Gilbert placed the dutch oven they always used beside her. Once he was done bringing out all the ingredients, he started browning the ground beef in a separate pan. When Anne was done, he sautéed the vegetables in olive oil. Gilbert also instructed Anne to make the pasta. She had put on the water and was going to get the noodles.

“What kind of pasta do you want?” She asked, scanning the cupboard.

“Spaghetti,” he said. It was a classic.

“We don’t have any of that,” Anne responded.

“Oh,” Gilbert thought for a moment. “Do you have any of the bowtie pasta? It was my favourite as a kid.”

“Got it,” Anne said, taking the box out and setting it beside the still not boiling water. Frustrated, she went to see what Gilbert was doing. “Why was bowtie pasta your favourite?” She asked, sitting on the counter next to him.

“It reminded me of bowties,” Gilbert responded. “When I was young, my dad and mom would go to the functions my mom and dad’s university put on for alumni. I loved it. It was always on a Friday and in Quebec, my parents went to McGill, so my parents would pull me out of school at lunchtime and we would spend the afternoon driving down. We would listen to music and mom and dad would talk about the good old days when they were at university. They only had a certain number of stories, so by age eight I could already recite them by heart. Still, I loved hearing them because they would be smiling and actually talking, not just yelling and only hearing what the other person was saying so they could twist their words. They are both lawyers, so when they would fight it was intense. They.. They are divorced now. Looking back on most days, I could see why, it really wasn’t a shock to anyone, but on those care trips they were actually in love again. Anyway, we’d get there and change into our fancy clothes. Mom would wear one of those garment bag dresses you were talking about and me and my dad would both wear suits. It was a dinner and dance after and I always wore a bowtie because the tie would get dirty in the soup. Its not funny, stop laughing at me, Anne. I was young and did it three years in a row accidentally before my mom decided to give up and give me a bowtie. Anne, stop laughing. You’re making me laugh. Anne… Anne, please. You need to breath. Anne.” Anne was laughing so hard Gilbert feared for her health. Had anyone ever died from laughter?

Anne recovered, wiping a tear of joy from her cheek. “Oh, I can picture it. Little baby you in an adorably small suit covered in soup.”

“I’m glad you’re having a good time, I was thoroughly embarrassed,” Gilbert responded, laughing with Anne. “You might not have to wait too long to see me in a suit, though I am going home and burning all the photos my parents took of that night. There’s a graduation dance that we will both be attending at the end of the year.”

“Really?” Anne asked, eyes wide with enchantment.

“It’s not much, not like a prom. Not an excuse to buy a garment bag dress but maybe and excuse to wear one if you already have one. The parents usually do up the gym and part of the school special to look like a magical fantasy thing. There are christmas lights everywhere in those string things across the dance floor making a roof of lights and fake plants that you can pose with and lots of stuff and I’m not describing it well but the theme is always Magical Forest every year so the can reuse the same decorations. It’s a really special earning and you’ll love it. I’ve never actually been, but the graduating class always assures us it’s amazing. You aren’t allowed to invite younger students or outside people. It’s just for the graduating class. It’ll be a magical night and I wanted to know if you’d-” Gilbert stopped himself. He was so caught up in describing it he was about to ask Anne to go with him as his date. She doesn’t want that, he remained himself. Respect her wishes and stop costing her like this. “I was wondering if you’ve ever been to anything like that,” he recovered.

Anne was vaguely disappointed. She thought Gilbert was going to ask her to the dance and got excited. “No,” she answered him. She considered asking him. She was a modern women, not trying to obey the archaic gender roles, but decided against it. He didn’t want to, so she shouldn’t push it.

Gilbert went back to his cooking and so did Anne. He added some tomato paste and the meat before also adding a can of diced tomatoes and a can of tomato puree before seasoning it with salt, pepper, bay leaves, basil, and a few other spices. Anne added pasta to boiling water and forgot the salt so she hastily added that later. Gilbert laughed at that and Anne complained.

“Hey, if you can laughed at me getting soup on my tie I can laugh at you forgetting the salt,” Gilbert told her. She laughed with him, embarrassed. “While the pasta is cooking, can you also make a salad?” Gilbert asked.

“Cesar?” Anne asked.

“It goes the best with pasta,” Gilbert agreed. 

Anne made up the salad, remembering to stir the water every couple minutes or so. Soon enough the dinner was ready. Gilbert carefully removed the bay leaves before putting it in the serving dishes on to of pasta. 

They ate in the dinning room with Matthew and Marilla. Anne and Gilbert were on one side, sitting side by side and Anne’s parents were on the other.

“I never got to ask what exactly what these meeting were about,” Marilla said. “What are you doing?”

“We’re watching a really good show called Jane the Virgin,” Anne responded. “It’s amazing and about this girl Jane who promised her mom to stay a virgin till marriage but then get accidentally artificially inseminated so now she’s a pregnant virgin and have to deal with everything that happens because of that. And Jane is amazing. She’s smart, determined, and strong. She’s like a writer-teacher and an amazing role model.”

“Well, it seems like a good Christian show,” Marilla said. “I’m glad your watching it. It’s good to have a role model who you can look up to. Especially as you will also be remaining a virgin until marriage.”

Anne was mid-sip and choked on her water. “What?” she asked as soon as she recovered.

Everyone else was surprised by this news as well. Gilbert froze, his fork was halfway to his mouth. Matthew took a big drink of his wine.

“Anne, you live in a good Christian household,” Marilla explained. “If you want to live in this house you will follow what the good bible says and wait till marriage.” 

Gilbert shifted uncomfortably in his seat He felt like maybe this was a talk to have when there wasn’t a strange boy who had a well documented crush on Anne at the table, but the way Marilla spoke about it was so frank. Still, Gilbert felt like he was intruding.

Anne was also uncomfortable. She didn’t know how to explain to Marilla that she didn’t believe in God. Sure, she was going to be the best person she could be but not because the bible told her to. If she didn’t steal, it wasn’t because she feared God’s wrath. It was because you shouldn’t steal. Secular morality. Anne read that somewhere and it perfectly encapsulated all her beliefs. But she didn’t want to say that. She was very aware of the presence of Gilbert by her side and felt weird talking about this with him there. She didn’t want to get into a complicated discussion, but she also didn’t want to make a promise she wasn’t going to keep, especially in front of the person she might want break the promise with. She was only 13 so she wasn’t planning on having sex any time soon but still, she thought back to the reason Jane made that promise. Jane actually believed in God, unlike Anne. Also, Jane made that promise when she was young, and didn’t really know better. Anne has had sex-ed and knew how to use google, she knew the differences between virgins and non-virgins and knew that there were none. You didn’t become a used piece of gum or a dirty shoelace, virginity is a fabricated concept meant to only determine value of women with regards to men. She hated even the concept of virginity and defiantly didn’t want to promise her’s. Still, Marilla was staring at her intensely. “Sure,” she said.

“Very good,” Marilla said, and went back to eating. Everyone also went back to eating, slowly. Anne and Gilbert were still very uncomfortable with each other. They didn’t make eye contact the rest of the meal. 

When the meal ended, Gilbert left quickly. Anne wanted to watch a few more episodes since they could but understood. She was also daunted by the possibility of sitting down next to him for a few hours, alone. She said her goodbyes briefly and by that I mean she mumbled them without making eye contact. Gilbert did the same and left. 

On the way home, he kept his eyes down. He was alone, but still nervous. He was nervous because the after Anne heard the news that she might not be allowed to have sex, Gilbert saw her briefly glance over at him before staring back to look at Marilla. Did that mean Anne took Gilbert into consideration. Maybe the thought of them dating wasn’t as out of this world as he originally thought. She seemed to have considered it, if only for a moment. He had to take his time, not rush into anything, give Anne time and not push her. He could do that. 

-

“Marilla?” Anne knocked on Marilla’s door. It was late at night. Marilla was reading by the light of the lamp. Anne had thought about what she was going to say a lot, even wrote out a few ideas. She had a speech prepared, or at least most of one. “Marilla, I want to talk to you about the staying virgin till marriage. No, don’t get up. I have a lot I want to get through. I know that you are deeply religious and would never seek to consciously offend you, but I am not. I simply do not believe in God. That doesn’t mean that I am amoral, I do believe in good and bad but not because someone told what a book told me was good and bad. I will try to like a good life but cannot swear to uphold every stipulation the Bible puts forward. I cannot promise to stay a virgin till marriage but I hope you can trust me to make good decisions regardless.” 

Marilla sat there in silence for a few moments, taking in what Anne was saying. “Very well,” she said finally. “If that’s how you feel I don’t suppose there’s any changing your mind. And I do trust you. It’s the men around you I don’t trust.”

“Oh no, there aren’t any men around me,” Anne assured her, happy to receive such a relatively warm response. “Not yet, anyway. Goodnight.” 

Anne left the room, Marilla was not convinced. She had seen the features of Blythe men betray love and Gilbert’s face was uncanny in it’s resemblance. She had also seen them come over every week, slowly courting their way from friend to beau. She had also seen his back as he left for University, leaving Marilla wondering what exactly was to become of them when he returned four years later with a very pregnant fiancé. While the women of Green Gables were liable to wait, the Blythe men were far to handsome for that.

Marilla closed the book and turned off the light to go to sleep. That night she remembered John Blythe in all his youth and swagger. She remembered the butterflies she felt when he chose her, the shy girl at the back of the class, out of all the girl throwing themselves at him. She remembered that night, his last night before he was supposed to go away, the night they snuck into the barn loft and he made her feel infinity and still left the next day even though all her friends told her it would make him stay. She had committed a great sin that day and worked every day to repent.


	7. Week 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to the mall results in Anne getting even closer to Gilbert.

Gilbert had gotten used to the snow at this point. Anne had not. She still giggled excitedly overtime she saw it. Against all odds, her christmas spirit persisted. Gilbert had also noticed people getting into their Christmas stuff earlier than normal. Most year no one started wearing their Christmas/seasonal sweaters, hats, and clothing till a few days before Christmas eve but it was only the second week of December and half the class was in red and green. 

Gilbert planned to arrive like normal that Wednesday, but slept through his alarm. He cursed as he rushed to put on his clothes. He had the quickest bowl of cereal ever and had to get to rush out the door, grabbing his backpack. On the way out, he reached into the basket of hats he and his father had right next to the door and didn’t even bother looking at the one he took out as he put it on his head. He also grabbed a random pair of mittens and rushed to school. When he arrived at school he was already 5 minutes late, but he walked up to the class anyway because he didn’t want Anne to see him out of breath. 

“Sorry I’m late,” he told Mr. Phillips. They hadn’t started class yet. Mr. Phillips was usually slow in the mornings. He looked out and most of the class wasn’t 100% there as well. All except Anne who was always brimming with energy and Diana, to whom Anne was urgently whispering something. Diana perked up at what Anne was saying and looked at Gilbert with a little smile.

“It’s fine, just take your seat,” Mr. Phillips told him lazily.

“Nice hat,” Diana announced, grabbing the entire class’s attention and stopping Gilbert in his tracks. He looked over at Diana. She had the biggest, most mischievous grin on her face. He looked beside her where Anne had sunk back in her chair, hiding her face with her hands. He guessed she was hiding a blush. He also guessed that it was her sentiments Diana was voicing. Anne liked his hat, he concluded happily. He took this moment to take stock of the hat that was on his head. It was the old-fashioned cap that Gilbert used in two years ago’s production of _Oliver!_

“You like it?” Gilbert asked, walking back to the front. He was somewhat modelling for Diana and Anne. Diana was laughing at him and Anne sunk lower and lower into her chair. “Do you like it, Anne?” Gilbert asked. Most people were already paying attention to Gilbert and Diana, but everyone paid attention to Gilbert and Anne.

Anne sat up in her chair. She would not let the class see her react so to anything Gilbert did. She straightened her spine and tried to straightened her face as well but had to bite her lip to barely keep it together. “You look like a Newsie,” Anne responded. She was staring down and refusing to look Gilbert in the eyes.

Gilbert leaned down, putting his hand on the edge of her desk. “Are you complaining?” Gilbert challenged, looking at her intensely.

If Gilbert was expecting Anne to back down he was disappointed. It was one thing to see Gilbert walk straight out of one of her classic romance novels, she didn’t know how to handle that. But a challenge from Gilbert, that was her bread and butter. She looked him straight in the eyes, meeting his gaze. She hesitated for the briefest moment on what to say, though. “No” would have been a lie but “Yes” would have been admitting defeat. Instead, she plucked his hat from his head. She put it on her head. “Are you?” she leaned back in her chair, confidently this time with swagger and pride. She crossed her arms and looked up at him with a vaguely determined or flirtatious look in her eyes. 

“Never,” Gilbert admitted proudly, leaning back to admire the entire scene. Seeing Anne in his hat was too much for him, his heart wasn’t sure he could take it. He knew he had to try to remember her like this, remember the way her hair fell and the fire in her eyes. He wanted to take out his camera to capture it but didn’t want to ruin the moment. The moment was ruined anyway when Mr. Phillips interrupted them.

“Take you seat, Mr. Blythe, class is starting,” their teacher said, walking over to the chalk board. 

Gilbert returned to his seat, minus one hat. He wanted Anne to keep it. As much as Gilbert affected Anne in that hat, she affected him a thousand times more. She was so casually beautiful, the way she reached down and took her notebook out of her backpack. She opened it and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her hair was so beautiful, so mesmerizing. He loved seeing it fall out of his hat like a waterfall. He got his school stuff out as well and followed along with the lesson, but using ever chance he got to look at Anne. He also occasionally checked behind to make sure he wasn’t being recorded. He wasn’t. Thankfully Josie was to busy with the lesson and didn’t have time to video his crush. Still, he knew everyone was aware of it so he tried to keep his starting to a minimum. Anne was just so fetching, though. Gilbert had a hard time looking away.

That lunch, everyone was talking about their trip to the mall. They were planning on all heading over to the Charlottetown Mall together in Diana’s family car. There were a few stores in Avonlea but most of their Christmas shopping had to be done in a bigger city. Anne was excited about it, but Gilbert could tell something was holding her back. She was still smiling and laughing, but there was also a little bit of worry that wouldn’t go away. Gilbert wondered what it was about.

“Oh, I have to tell you all,” Diana started, “my dad said that he has to work on Thursday so we have to go tonight.”

“What!” Anne exclaimed. Gilbert perked up as well. They were supposed to meet up that Wednesday like normal. If Anne was going away, what would that mean for them?

“Oh, I already checked with Marilla,” Diana assured her. “She said that you didn’t have anything that day.”

Of course Marilla didn’t say anything about her and Gilbert’s weekly meetings. She knew Anne wanted to keep it quiet, what was she supposed to do? Anne faked a smile for Diana to reassure her everything was perfectly normal but inside she was wondering what was going to happen to Gilbert. Did he hear that she wasn’t going to be home that day? Should she slip him a note to tell him that evenings past was canceled? How would she be able to do it without anyone seeing and it raising suspicion? Gilbert slipping her a note was nothing, Anne slipping him a note would raise a lot of red flags. She risked a glance back at him and they made eye contact. With a small nod, Gilbert told Anne that he heard the change of plans and wouldn’t go to Anne’s house. With a small smile back, Anne thanked him for understanding and hoped that they could still continue their little tradition next week. Anne turned back to her little group and Gilbert turned back to his.

It’s kind of weird, Anne thought. She and Gilbert had a short conversation without any words at all. She shouldn’t be able to communicate that well with him, but she kinda liked that they could.

Gilbert, for his part, was thinking. Planing.

“So were are we going to go to in Charlottetown?” Ruby asked.

“The Charlottetown Mall, of course,” Diana said.

“I don’t care much about the Mall,” Josie said, with her nose in the air. “It pales in comparison to the shops in Montreal where I stayed for a few weeks during the summer.”

“But we can’t go to Montreal so Charlottetown would have to do,” Diana said firmly.

Josie rolled her eyes. “This Island is too damn small. It’s horrible. The second I can I’m moving to a big city.”

Anne looked down at her feet. She didn’t like what Josie was saying. She was absolutely in love with the Island and didn’t like someone trash talking it even if the person was a native while Anne hasn’t even been here a full year. Plus, she’s lived in big cities. They were cold and unfeeling. Avonlea was welcoming. The people here treated her well compared to the rest of the world where they treated her like less than dirt. They still weren’t perfect and still treated her a lot like an outsider but they were kinder than anywhere else. 

Gilbert observed her from a distance. He had spent so much time with her it was like he had Anne’s Distress Meter in his head and he knew how good she was at a glance. On a scale of 1 to 10 she was usually at a 3, anxious and nervous but not really in distress. When he told her the coconut story she was at a 5, more sad than in distress. The first day of school, in the office she was at a 9. He hasn’t seen her at a 10 and hoped he never would. Now she was at a 5 again, silently freaking out about something Josie had said, Gilbert wasn't really paying attention.

“You’ll have to wait till University for that,” Diana responded. “I don’t think your parents are planing on moving anytime soon. Are you coming or not?”

“Fine, I’ll come,” Josie agreed

Now that it was decided, they stopped talking about their  trip to the mall and moved on to other subjects. Mainly, Ruby’s new nail polish colour and the latest Riverdale episode.

After a comfortable pause, Gilbert put his plan into motion. “So, guys, I’m looking for gift ideas for my dad. What did you guys get your fathers?” Gilbert asked Moody and Charlie. 

“I don’t know,” Moody answered

“I’m probably going to get him a tie or something, but I haven’t gotten it yet,” Charlie answered.

Just as Gilbert predicted, neither had gotten a gift. Gilbert had already picked out a new mug and t-shirt online and it would get here in the next week, but he felt the small lie was justified. “What did you guys get your mothers?” He asked, taking a bite from his apple.

Moody just shrugged. 

“Nothing yet,” was Charlie’s answer.

“Did you get any presents?” Gilbert asked shocked and loudly, making sure everyone else could hear.

“No,” Moody answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world which it kinda was. No one in the group except for Gilbert bought their presents more than a week before Christmas Day.

“Well I can’t believe this,” Gilbert feigned shock. He stood up and was practically yelling his next words. “How can all three of us have put off our Christmas shopping this much? This needs to be solved immediately! Tonight!” Chest in the air, he walked over to the girl’s corner. They were still inside, they didn’t rush anymore since it’s cold outside. “Diana,” he only addressed Diana, even though the redhead to Diana’s right was the reason he was there in the first place. “I heard you and some other friends were planing a trip to Charlottetown Mall this evening. Is it possible that me and my friends could come with you?”

“The more the merrier!” Diana welcomed him.

“Wait, shouldn’t we talk about this?” Anne objected.

“Oh no, I quite like this idea,” Ruby said, and Josie nodded along.

“Sorry, Anne, this is a democracy,” Diana told her friend. “They are allowed to come if they want.”

“Does your car even have enough seats?” Anne continued.

“Van, and we’ll make room,” Diana assured her.

Anne looked like she wanted to object some more, but saw the look in her friend's eye and instead said “Fine.”

Gilbert was insanely happy, but tired to hide it the best he could. “I’ll see you all tonight.”

“Looking forward to it,” Josie said as he walked away.

“I was under the impression you thought Charlottetown was to small,” Anne replied to Josie. Gilbert couldn’t help but smile at Anne’s retort as he took his seat again.

Charlie and Moody squinted at Gilbert suspiciously as he sat down.

“What?” Gilbert asked.

Charlie and Moody didn’t say anything and just started to shake their heads. 

“What?!” Gilbert asked more firmly.

“Your crush on the foster kid has gotten out of control,” Charlie responded.

“Why are we even going to Charlottetown?” Moody asked. “To get you a girlfriend?”

“To get presents,” Gilbert corrected. “Listen, you guys don’t have to come along, I could say you’re sick or busy, but I’m going and would love to have some backup. Can I count on you?”

“Not me,” Moody said. “I have to babysit my sister.”

“Charlie?” Gilbert pleaded.

“Fine,” Charlie agreed. 

“Thank you so much. You won’t regret it,” Gilbert told him.

“I better not.”

-

After school, Gilbert caught up to Diana as she was leaving the school grounds.

“Hey,” he yelled, and she waited for him to catch up. “What’s the plan?” he asked.

They started walking together. “We all meet back at my house at 5:00. We head to the mall together and all have dinner together in the cafeteria when we get there. Then we all head off separately and meet back when everyone is done, hopefully around 7:30. We don’t want to shop _with_ one another because we don’t want everyone to know what they are getting for Christmas. Also, remember to bring those dark black reusable bags you get for a dollar at the grocery store.  The plastic ones they give you in the store are basically see-through and we don’t want to spoil anything on the car ride home.”

“Thanks,” Gilbert said. “Also, thanks for letting me on the trip.”

“I love having you,” Diana told him. “Plus, the more time you spend with Anne, the higher the likeliness of her falling as in love with you as you are with her.”

“What?” Gilbert was speechless, he didn’t know how to respond. He settled on “I don’t love Anne.” As soon as he said it he knew it was a lie.

Diana raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, what’s the point trying to hide it. I love Anne,” Gilbert announced. “And she doesn’t give me a second thought.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure,” Diana said.

Gilbert was suddenly very hopeful. “You mean she likes me back?”

“Hold on, hold on,” Diana told him. “I don’t think she likes you yet, certainly she doesn’t like you enough to admit it to herself or anyone else, but she’s still forming an opinion of you. Don’t count yourself out, not yet anyway, but give her time. She needs space to figure it out. Keep doing what you’re doing, whatever you’re doing. Be kind, and a friend, and a nice person. To everyone, not just her. Leave yourself open, don’t date anyone else, but don’t make your move. Even if you suspect she might accept, don’t do anything. Wait for her to make the first move. That’s especially important. If you do some huge gigantic show of affection too early she will run and you will lose any chance with her.”

“I thought she loved that. Huge, public, sweeping decelerations. She lives for that kind of stuff in her books and movies.”

“Yes, but there’s a difference between fiction and real life. She lives vicariously though the people on the screen because she knows if it happened in real life she would hate it. She’s happy that they found the people they are meant to be with, but it’s not for her. If you still want to do something huge, date her for a few months so you know she would appreciate it and it would be a pleasant surprise, not a horrible one.”

“Thank you,” Gilbert said, but he didn’t know how he could thank Diana enough.

“I really like the two of you together. You are both so smart, but in different ways so you complement each other well. You rock the hard sciences, she is queen of english. You could do a lot of good for each other, and I want you to do good for her. If you don’t, if you hurt her, I swear there isn’t a place on the earth you could hide and I wouldn’t find you and rip you a new one. But as it is now, I think you are a good match and I want to see you succeed.” 

“Thank you.” Gilbert didn’t know how he felt about being threatened. He knew Diana was good on the threat, she would avenge Anne no matter the cost. He also knew that he would never hurt Anne, so he didn’t really need to worry about it. In fact, he would probably be right alongside Diana if anyone hurt Anne. He guessed he liked the threat, because he liked the idea of someone wanting to protect Anne.

“My street is down that way,” Diana interrupted his thought process. 

“See you at 5!” Gilbert waved at her as she left.

“See you at 5!” She waved back.

-

At 5, everyone gathered in Diana’s house. Gilbert had gotten there 15 minutes early because he did not want to miss Anne. Anne showed up 5 minutes late and out of breath.

“I’m…. s-sorry…. Marilla…. wouldn’t l-let me leave…. till after I…. finished my… my chores.” Anne got out between breathes.

“It’s ok, we waited,” Diana assured her.

“Where’s your purse?” Josie asked.

Anne looked down and realised she left it at home. She rushed back in the direction of the house. When she returned 5 minutes later they left.

There was just enough seat for all of them if they put in the centre seat on the middle row. In the front row were Diana and her father. In the middle row, Anne was on the driver’s side, Charlie in the middle, and Josie on the passenger’s side. Behind her was Tillie, Ruby was in the centre of the back row, and Gilbert was seated behind Anne. Diana cranked the tunes and everyone in the car was singing along to the top 40s songs, except Anne. Anne preferred to look out the window, lost in the scenery. Gilbert was pleased to observed that she still had his cap on from the morning. Good, she looked nice in it. Lost in the sight before her, Anne had never scene such beautiful fields before. It sounds weird, but it was sometimes like someone had just drowned the entire Island in fairy powder, making everything you looked at magical. How else could you explain the appeal of a ordinary field?

She kept her eyes on the scenes racing by her as “Galway Girl” came on the radio. Everyone else in the car sang along to the words like normal, but for Gilbert he was singing directly to Anne. Whether she heard him or not he would still, always, sing to her.

They arrived at the Mall in no time. Everyone unloaded and got their purses, wallets and grocery bags from the van. 

“Text me when you are done so I can pick you all up,” Mr. Barry told Diana. 

“We will,” Diana promised him, and waved as he drove off. 

They made their way through the mall’s grand entrance. There was a busker to one side who did a double take of Anne as she walked past. Anne didn’t notice because she was arm in arm with Diana who was telling her the secret to Christmas shopping. Inside, the mall was packed with people, all doing Christmas shopping.

“So the plan?” Charlie asked.

“Right, food first,” Diana told them. They all made their way to the food court and divided up. They all got their own food and got a really long table for all 7 of them. They all talked about their plans for what they are going to buy as gifts, and gave out hints of what they might like for their own gifts.

“I would like some makeup,” Diana said, “but it’s hard to have someone buy that for you.”

“I would also appreciate _more_ makeup,” Josie stressed the fact that she already had some, fluttering her mascaraed eyelashes, “but it has to be high quality. Sephora, not Shopper’s.”

“I would like a better case for my guitar,” Charlie said. “Right now I have a flimsy cloth thing, it’d be cool to get a hard case that would actually protect it.”

“It would be nice to get some new skates,” Gilbert said. “I’m helping make the rink behind the house but I noticed my old skates were getting a bit tight. I told my dad and he hinted we could get some. What about you Anne?”

“What?” Anne was daydreaming and Gilbert wanted her participating so he could get a better idea of what to get her.

“Do you need new skates?” he asked, figuring it was a good place to start.

“Oh, I don’t know how to skate,” Anne announced.

“What?!” Diana asked.

“No one ever taught me and there wasn’t much need to learn on my own,” Anne explained. “It’s not that weird.”

“For an American, maybe, but you are a proud Canadian and should learn how to skate,” Diana told her.

“Tell you what,” Gilbert interrupted. “If I get new skates, I’ll give you my old ones. They’ll probably fit you, and I can teach you how to skate on the backyard rink.”

Anne smiled at him. “I’d really like that,” she told him. 

He returned the smile, and leaned in. “Besides skates, what would you want for Christmas?”

“I don’t know,” Anne confessed. “Some new books would be nice, but it’s hard when someone gets that for you. I suppose new clothes? Or accessories?”

“Makeup?” Diana asked.

Anne shrugged, not really interested. “I have a serious case of notebook envy right now, but I should finish the notebooks I have first before starting new ones.”

“What do you use the notebooks for?” Gilbert asked, curious.

“Writing mostly,” Anne answered. “I love writing down stories and stuff. I have a really big imagination but have trouble remembering the stories if I don’t write them down. It seems like a good idea, and it is, except overtime I see a notebook I can’t help think of all the stories I could put in it knowing full well I have 5 at home that I haven’t written a word in.”

“Did you always keep this many notebooks?” Gilbert wondered.

“Not always. When I was still living on the streets, I just forgot everything. But since I’ve started staying at Green Gables I’ve actually had an opportunity to write them down. I guess you could call it newly acquired notebook envy, since I’ve only had it for like 3 months. Anyway, I hope it goes away soon.”

“Can we get back to the matter at hand?” Josie interrupted them.

“And what matter would that be?” Gilbert asked, sort of resentful that Josie robbed him of a chance to ask Anne to tell him one of her stories.

“The matter that I have no idea what to get for my sisters,” Josie said.

“You could get them all matching somethings, and get the same thing for yourself,” Anne suggested. Like, you could get everyone a matching t-shirt and there could be a picture of you all together wearing them. Or it could be some sort of hair accessory. You all have the same blonde hair, don’t you?”

“Urgh,” Josie responded, disgusted with the suggestion. “I’m not going to get my sisters some loudly t-shirt or crapy hair accessory.”

“You could get everyone the same necklace or bracelet,” Gilbert suggested. Josie liked that suggestion a bit better, especially after he added “from Pandora.”

They finished their dinner swapping suggestions on things to buy.

When they were done, Diana stood in front of everyone, briefing them on how the next few hours were going to be. “We all have each other’s phone numbers, and I’m making a group chat right now. We should all disperse and meet back here when everyone is done shopping. I think around an hour should be sufficient, but if you are done early, tell everyone. You can go in groups but I don’t suggest it. Anyway, off you go! Shop!” She ushered everyone away, but as they all turned to walk away, she held Gilbert back for a second. “Hold on,” she told him.

“Ok, why?” he asked but she wasn’t paying attention. 

Diana waited a few seconds, then yelled “Anne!” and rushed after her friend. “Anne, I forgot about something!”

“What is it?” Anne asked.

“You don’t have a phone,” Diana reminded her. “If there is a change of plans, you have no way of knowing. You have to stick with someone who has a phone.”

“Oh, right. Can I walk with you?” Anne asked eagerly.

“No, silly,” Diana responded. “I don’t want you to see what I’m getting you. No, instead you should walk with Gilbert. He’s just over there.” Diana pointed and they both looked to where a very confused Gilbert was awkwardly standing. “You won’t have a problem walking with him since you probably won’t get him anything, anyway.”

“Right,” Anne said. Actually, she was planning on getting Gilbert a jigsaw puzzle, since he had so much fun doing them with her. But she supposed she could get one at home.

“Charlie was also a possibility but he seems to have disappeared somewhere,” Diana continued. Actually, he disappeared because Diana shooed him and everyone except Gilbert away all according to her plan to give Gilbert more face time with Anne. “Go over,” Diana encouraged her friend. “He won’t bite.” Slowly, Anne walked over to Gilbert and Diana observed them as Anne explained her predicament to the attentive boy. Gilbert nodded along, looking over at Diana and Diana returned a knowing look. 

Gilbert turned to mouth “thank you” to Diana so Anne couldn’t see. Diana smiled back, glad to see Anne and him together. Then she went off and did her own shopping.

Anne suspected that Diana was the one who orchestrated her being glued to Gilbert the rest of the evening, but she didn’t mind. It would have actually been weird not to spend Wednesday with him.

“Where should we go first?” Gilbert asked.

Anne fished through her purse and took out a list of everyone’s name on it, with a few present suggestions next to each name. “I think the bookstore, first. I’m planning on getting Matthew a new cookbook and a book for Diana and Josie.”

“Chapters is that way,” Gilbert pointed down a hallway for Anne. They walked together. “What are you getting everyone else?”

“I’m getting Marilla a throw of some sort,” Anne said. “Some sort of blanket that you can cuddle under if it’s cold. Marilla runs cold and the guests sometimes complain about the cold so have blankets around is useful. Tillie is getting some piece of jewellery, probably a necklace. Ruby is receiving a nice scarf. She specially requested it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. She’s the only person who actually has a Christmas list. It may seems like a childish thing, but it’s actually really useful. I don’t get the stigma around Christmas lists, they are honestly so helpful.”

“Well, do you have a List?” Gilbert asked.

“Well, no,” Anne confessed, causing Gilbert to smile somewhat triumphantly. “But that’s only because I’ve never done this whole Christmas thing. It’s my first year, give me time to catch up.”

“You’ve never done Christmas?” Gilbert asked. 

“I’ve done the decorating part, I guess, but not the presents part. I was too young to remember presents with my parents. Since they died I mostly spent Christmas with people who did not want me there and would never give me that many presents, if any at all. Last Christmas I actually spent on the street.”

“That must have been cold.”

“It was. You rely a lot on hats, mittens, and coats to keep you warm since you don’t always have walls. And fires help, too. Also shelters and the like. People give a lot to organizations this time of year, Christmas donations and the like. You survive. You don’t prosper, you never really prosper, but you survive.”

“I’m sorry you had to live through that.” Gilbert was always curious about Anne’s life before Avonlea, but the details often left him wanting to wrap her in a hug and not let her go until she forgets about her horrible experiences. 

“We’re here,” Anne announced, as she spotted the Chapter’s sign. 

Anne walked in and breathed deeply, letting the new book smell fill her lungs. Everyone always talks about the smell of old books, Anne thought, but no one talks about the smell of new books. Anne wandered down the aisles, looking for the cookbook section but in no hurry to get there. She loved looking up at the volumes of knowledge just waiting for her to absorb. Granted, she had wandered into the self-help section, but still. She eventually found the cookbooks and browsed. She could see 2 different kinds of cookbooks: the kind promoting a specific brand or person and the kind promoting a specific style of cooking. The first kind included books by Jamie Kennedy, Gordon Ramsey, and Julia Child. The second kind taught you one style, but there were so many ranging from Arabic to Zoodles and everything in between. That’s right, Anne thought as she stared in disbelief at the book in her hand, there’s an entire book about Zucchini Noodles.

“Are you really getting him that?” Gilbert asked.

“What? No,” Anne responded, putting the book back. “I just can’t believe there’s an entire book about it. I’m still browsing.” She continued down the row, stopping occasionally to examine a book. There was a lovely Italian cookbook, but Matthew already knew how to make pasta really well. There was also a French cookbook that Anne kept her eye on as she continued to browse. In the end, she decided on a book from those Tasty people over at buzzfeed. Diana showed her their videos all the time and they looked good. Matthew’s present decided, they wandered over to the Teen section.  
“Now we are buying for Diana and Josie, right?” Gilbert asked.

“Yes,” Anne confirmed. “I wanted to get Diana a book from my childhood. One of the ones that I’ve read over and over and have practically memorized. It will bring us closer together, I think. Also, she loves to read.”  
“You know Diana really well,” Gilbert observed. “What are you going to get for Josie.”  
“I don’t know,” Anne confessed. “I know Josie the least, but I know books really well so I’m getting her something from my area of expertise.”

“Seems logical,” Gilbert said.

Anne didn’t respond to this, but was trying to hide a smile. Her eyes kept darting behind him, then averting her gaze. Gilbert looked behind, where she was looking, and found two girls smiling and whispering between them, looking over at Gilbert and Anne. Did Anne know them? Gilbert gave them a little wave and they burst into giggles. Anne also laughed a bit.

“Seems you have a few admirers,” Anne told him.

Gilbert looked back at Anne. Did she think he liked them back because he waved at them? “I didn’t notice,” he said.

“Are you going to go talk to them?” Anne asked.

“I don’t see why,” Gilbert told her.

“To meet them?” Anne responded.

“I don’t know. I’m not really good at meeting people,” Gilbert confessed.

“How are you not good at meeting people?” Anne asked.

“I guess I never really meet them,” Gilbert tried to explain. “I don’t know how to say this. I guess it’s because I grew up in a small town. I knew everyone. I literally can’t remember being introduced to any of the people in our class because I knew who they were since before I could form words, much less memories. You never meet new people in Avonlea, not really. You, I guess, were the first person I ever meet. Everyone else in that class, I could tell you their entire life story better than they could. Not you. You are the only exception. I guess that’s what makes you so interesting and mysterious. Every time you open your mouth, I get to learn something new.”

“Believe me, I am not that interesting,” Anne told him.

“Yes, you are,” Gilbert assured her. “It may not seem like that to you because you already know you, but imagine not knowing you. Like, imagine never having eaten a marshmallow. The first time you try one must be really weird and interesting. You are someone who’s eaten marshmallows their entire life, I’m someone who trying their first.”

“Actually, I’ve never eaten a marshmallow,” Anne said. 

“Really?!” Gilbert exclaimed. “You have got to try one, but I want to be there when you do. I want to see the look on your face.”

“What are they even like?” Anne asked.

“They… Oh god, they are hard to describe. It’s like… Well, I guess it can be best described as… I… I don’t what to say.” Gilbert was at a lost for words. Anne was enjoying watching him squirmed and was laughing.

“Hold on,” Anne said, her face suddenly dropped it’s smile. “Incoming.”

Gilbert was confused, then a knock at his shoulder cleared it up. He turned around to see one of the girls who was giggling about him before. She was around his age, but a little shorted. She had straight blond hair that framed her perfectly symmetrical face.

“Hey,” she said, subtly batting her deep blue eyes.

“Hey,” he answered. He didn’t no what else to say.

“Come here often?” she asked. 

Behind them, Anne gave a small burst of laughter. “Sorry,” she said, and walked away, leaving them alone.

Gilbert agreed that as pickup lines go it was not that good, but he still answered her. “No, actually. We’re in Avonlea, around half an hour away.” He motioned to Anne, who was on the other side of the teen section, flipping through a book.

“Is she your girlfriend?” the girl asked.

“No,” he answered, somewhat resentfully.

“Well, I’m Cindy,” the girl said, offering her hand.

“Gilbert,” he took her hand and shook it. 

“I actually have a older cousin who was friends with someone from Avonlea who moved here a few years ago. Do you know Olivia Sloan?” Cindy asked.

“Yeah, she’s the aunt of one of my best friends, Charlie Sloan,” Gilbert answered her.

“Anyway, I was wondering if I could get your number,” Cindy asked. She extended a paper napkin with her name and cell on it.

Gilbert sighed, but also sighed. “Listen, Cindy, I’m sure you’re a nice person but that girl there who is not my girlfriend I really want to be my girlfriend. I’m not really looking for someone.”

“Well, take it anyway. In case that doesn’t pan out,” Cindy continued to offer the napkin.

“Ok,” Gilbert said, taking it anyway.

“Bye, then,” Cindy said, going back to her friend. Gilbert watched her leave, then went back to Anne.

“She was cute,” Anne commented, her lips pressed together in a smile. “And what is that?” Anne asked, snatching the napkin out of Gilbert’s hand.

“It’s nothing,” Gilbert said.

“A phone number? Way to go!” Anne’s smile was slowly and surely becoming more forced.

“I’m not sure if I’m even going to call her,” Gilbert said. “I’m not really interested in dating anyone fight now.”

“Oh,” Anne’s face fell and she quickly went back to looking at the books.

Gilbert quickly tried to correct his mistake. “It’s just, I think you should know someone before dating them. You should be friends first, for a while even, so you can have a solid foundation to build the romance on.”

“Really?” Anne asked, looking up at him with a look Gilbert wanted to call hopeful, but didn’t want to read into to it too much.

“Really,” Gilbert confirmed. They shared a moment, then went back to the books.

“I’m thinking of getting Diana this,” Anne told Gilbert, handing him a copy of Ella Enchanted. “I love it so much, I have Char’s letter practical memorized.”

“Oh, and for Josie?” Gilbert asked.

“I have no idea,” Anne admitted. “I thought looking through all the books would give me some ideas but it hasn’t. Also, and this may be horrible of me to say, but I don’t really like Josie and I’m sort of getting her a book to torture her.”

Gilbert smiled at that. “Not that many people like Josie. It takes a while and a charitable heart to get to know her.”

“Well since you know everyone in Avonlea so well, tell me what she’s like.” 

Anne needed his help, and Gilbert was happy to provide it. “She’s always liked fashion and stuff like that. She concentrates a lot on what she looks like.”

“So she’s vain?” Anne asked. “ _I_ could have told you that.”

“Yes, but it’s more than that. Her mom was a hugely successful pageant girl in her youth and so are all of Josie’s sisters so it’s kind of understood that Josie will follow in her mother’s and sister’s footsteps. There’s a lot of pressure on her to look her best and succeed in school, but only as a vector for succeeding in the pageants. She’s in clubs and stuff because it will help her, not because interested in it. No one really knows what she’s interested in genuinely, her parents and sisters put so much pressure on her.”

“Pageants, you say?” Anne was getting an idea. “Like… This?” She pulled down a copy of Beauty Queens by Libba Bray.

Gilbert read the back cover and smiled. “That’s perfect.”

“Ok, lets go checkout,” Anne said, running off.

“Not so fast,” Gilbert said, holding her back. “I have to get something for Charlie. He really likes those Bathroom Readers,” he told her, leading her to where they always were.

“What are those?” Anne asked.

“They are these books with a bunch of facts and stories and stuff. You keep them in your bathroom and read them while your in there to pass the time. Charlie’s family loves them and has three.” Gilbert picked one off the shelf. “Now four.”

Anne scanned the shelves too, interested. She picked one up and flipped through it before putting it under her arm with the other books. “Jerry will like it, probably,” Anne announced as she and Gilbert headed to checkout. 

Gilbert used his debit card to pay for his purchase. Anne pulled out a envelope and paid for her books with cash.

“You don’t have a wallet?” Gilbert asked.

“I don’t,” Anne confessed. “I also don’t have much pocket money. Marilla gave me this especially for the Christmas season. Wait, what are you doing on your phone?”

“Oh, I’m defiantly not texting your friends that a wallet might be a good Christmas gift.”

Anne smiled and shook her head. “My envelope works perfectly well,” she informed him.

“Yes, but if you have a wallet you could keep a picture of me in it,” Gilbert reminded her.

“Whatever,” Anne smiled, “Where are we going now?”

“Well, believe it or not I have a list of my own,” Gilbert told her, opening the notes app on his phone. “I need to get this new video game for Moody, one of those candy apples for Mr. Phillips, a photo frame for my mom, already got Charlie and already got my dad.”

“Really?” Anne asked. “You already got something for your dad?”

Gilbert realised he was caught in a lie too late, remembering how him not having a gift for his dad the lie he used to come on this trip. “After school, I picked him something out on Amazon,” he said quickly.  
“Sure,” Anne said, unconvinced. 

“I think Rocky Mountain is closest, let’s get Mr. Phillips’s gift,” Gilbert quickly tried to change the subject.

“Is everyone supposed to get something for their teacher?” Anne asked.

“Not really. If fact I’m pretty sure I’m the only one getting him something this year. Everyone did when we were younger, but we are almost in high school and no one wants to spend money on their teacher.” They arrived at the sweet shop and Gilbert chose the simplest, cheapest apple there was. “I love the idea of getting teachers chocolate apples because it’s like that old thing where teachers are associated with apples, only with a modern twist,” he told Anne as the store clerk packed his apple.

“Why are teachers so heavily associated with apples?” Anne asked.

“I have no idea. Goggle probably does,” Gilbert suggested, pulling out his phone.

“No,” Anne told him, “don’t look it up now. I want to talk to you.”

“Oh,” Gilbert smiled and put his phone back into his pocket, happy to know Anne liked talking to him. The store clerk was ready with his order now, so Gilbert paid and they left, heading to the  Arden’s for Tillie’s necklace and Ruby’s scarf. “Speaking of phones, do you know what you are getting for Christmas?” Gilbert asked, staring up the conversation again.

“I’m almost defiantly getting a laptop,” Anne told him, “but I am probably not getting a phone till later.”

“Aw, that kind of sucks,” Gilbert said.

“I guess, but I’m happy I know now,” Anne said. “I would rather know now than Christmas morning. If they hadn’t told me I would have started imagining I would receive one and realized how much I needed our and been so much more tragic to be denied one. Besides, it’s not like I had a phone and they are taking it away. I’ve never had a phone so I don’t really know what I’m missing out on. Also-” Anne faltered and blushed.

“What is it?” Gilbert asked.

“Well,” she said carefully, “I guess I realized that if I had a phone, I wouldn’t be walking with you.”

Gilbert blushed too. “Then I guess it’s kind of fortunate I have a phone.”

“I guess it is,” Anne agreed. 

“Anne? Gilbert?” a voice ahead of them said. They looked over and saw Josie and Ruby were walking the other way. 

“Hey!” Anne said, rushing over greet her friends.

“Small world,” Gilbert said, walking over a bit slowed.

“Small mall,” Josie corrected, apparently still disgruntled she’s here and not in Montreal.

“Nice one though,” Gilbert said. “We’ve been successful in our shopping, right Anne?”

“Of yes,” Anne said. “And you two?”

“Yeah,” Ruby told them, “it’s been fun but we couldn’t find a good gift for Diana. Do you have any ideas, Anne?”

Anne’s face lit up. If what Gilbert said was true then Ruby was acknowledging that Anne had gotten closer with Diana in 6 months than anyone else their entire life. This thrilled Anne to no end and she was about to list off 10 presents for Diana but Josie cut her off.

“Don’t be silly, Ruby, Anne doesn’t know anything. C’mon I’ll find a gift for her myself.” Josie took Ruby by the wrist and led her in the direction Anne and Gilbert came from, leaving a heartbroken Anne behind.

Gilbert observed Anne, as she tried her best not to cry in public. “Don’t listen to Josie,” Gilbert told her. “She doesn’t like you because she knows she could never be as genuine, and smart, and beautiful as you are.”

“You think I’m beautiful?” Anne asked Gilbert.

“I think you’re gorgeous,” Gilbert replied. That made Anne smile and they continued walking. “You know, I still don’t know what to get Diana. Have any ideas?” Gilbert figured giving Anne an opportunity to give him the advise she couldn’t give Ruby would be the best way to cheer her up.

“I thought Diana wasn’t on your list,” Anne remarked.

“She wasn’t but I’ve been thinking of adding her. She’s done a few favours for me recently.” Like giving me a chance to come here and walk with you, Gilbert added in his head.

“Well, she’s a huge tea drinker so I thought one of those tea organizers would be good,” Anne started. “She’s also a fan of Riverdale and Veronica is her favourite so I was also thinking a pearl necklace like the one in the show. Fake pearls, of course, and hopefully with the Riverdale symbol on it so she knows what it’s referencing. On the subject of teas, she doesn’t have a good teapot with the strainer in it for loose tea. She has a travel mug but the strainer doesn’t fit on her teapot. She also really likes the singer Shawn Mendez. She already has all his albums but could always use another poster or two. Her other favourites include Taylor Swift, earlier stuff not the most recent album, and Ariana Grande.”

“We’re here,” Gilbert told her, cutting her off by pointing to the Arden’s sign. They went in and Anne chose a lovely necklace and scarf. There was a line at the checkout and while they waited, Anne looked the cheep eyeshadows and lipsticks they had as last-minute purchases. Gilbert found this odd. Most girls her age had caught the makeup bug, but he thought Anne the rare exceptions. “Thinking for yourself?” he asked.

“For Josie,” Anne replied. It made sense. Josie asked for expensive makeup, so if Anne wanted to get a revenge gift, it would be something from this store. Anne picked up a three-pack of lip glosses and examined them. They were five dollars, but they were probably made for 25 cents.

Gilbert didn’t want her to get it. He didn’t want her to be that passive-aggressive. She was a good person, even if Josie wasn’t. He didn’t want her to compromise who she was, but recognized that it wasn’t his decision to make. Anne had to decide what kind of person she was. That didn’t stop him from breathing a sigh of relief when she put it back with the others.

“I won’t get it for her,” Anne told him. “I will take the high road, and I hope that she’ll follow. Besides, I already have a gift for her.”

Gilbert smiled at her. “Good for you,” he said. “Stooping to her level will only create two bullies, not take one away.”

Anne paid and they spent the next half hour or so buying the rest of the gifts. Well, all but one.

“The last thing to get would me… My mom’s frame.” Gilbert sighed, and furrowed his brow.

“I’m guessing there’s a story there,” Anne said. “Do you feel like telling it?”

“Sure,” Gilbert replied. Everyone else knew what happened, he might as well tell Anne himself before she heard it from someone else. He told it as they walked to the nearest Blacks. “As you have probably guessed, I was born from a mother and father. They meet when they were both at McGill studying pre-law. They fell in love, got married, and became lawyers together in Ottawa. Then my Grandpa got kinda sick so they came back to visit a few times. Then he got really sick so they moved back to Avonlea. I was technically born in Ottawa, but we moved when I was 1 so I have no memory of it and tell everyone I was born here because it’s a lot simpler and basically true. My mom practiced criminal law and my dad did property and they each had semi successful careers in Avonlea. Then all their friends starting being appointed parter at their firm and getting up in the world and my mom felt kinda left out because she’s a very driven woman and couldn’t see her career progressing anywhere in such a small town. She moved to Charlottetown, hoping to get back on track to become a judge but it was moving too slowly. She and my dad started to fight all the time. When my grandpa died she insisted they move back to Ottawa but my dad didn’t want to because he liked Avonlea. It was his hometown, after all. He had left it once before and wasn’t really happy there. So my mom moved and my dad didn’t. They tried long distance for a year before finally getting divorced. I was relieved when I found out, to be honest. I didn’t want to hear my dad yelling into his phone anymore. I stayed with my dad, obviously. Partly because I already had an entire life in Avonlea and didn’t know anyone in McGill, but also I was 12 and they took my opinion into consideration when I told them I would rather stay with my dad. Anyway, now me and my mom have a relationship where I call her on her birthday and mother’s day and she calls me on my birthday and we end up talking most major holidays. We also exchange gifts and I always give her a frame with a recent photo of me for her desk or wherever. I have no idea where she puts them, I just know she always tells me she loves receiving them. But it’s still kind of weird, buying stuff for her. It’s not easy with her, it never is. Not like it is with my dad. Me and my dad have a rhythm, one we know really well. With my mom, it’s like we’re dating to two different songs on two different beats. I don’t know how to describe it, it’s just hard to connect or talk. Harder than it should be for a parent and child.”

“I get it,” Anne told him.

Gilbert looked over at her. She was smiling at him, trying to comfort him. The smile made him feel like melted butter. She also had this knowing look in her eyes, like she knew exactly what he was talking about even if he couldn’t describe it. “You get me so well,” he told her.

“Well, thanks for sharing,” she said. “I know it must have been hard.”

“Not really,” he told her. “I means, it was kinda hard to get through but that’s because I didn’t know the ending. I know the ending now, so it’s an easier story to tell.”

“Makes sense. We’re here,” she said. They had arrived at Blacks. They looked up and down all the shelves before deciding on a simple black wooden frame. 

“Let’s go take a seat,” Gilbert suggested. They found the nearest bench and collapsed. Gilbert hadn’t even realised he was this tired until he thought about sitting. They sat there for a few moments.

“So it’s true what they say,” Anne noticed.

“About what?” Gilbert asked.

“You really do shop until you really do drop.”

Gilbert laughed at the stupid joke, then got his phone out of his pocket.

“No. No phones,” Anne insisted.

“I’m texting the group, telling them we are done,” Gilbert informed her.

“I’ll allow it,” Anne said.

“Thank you, your Honour,” Gilbert said, mimicking her courtroom talk. He texted the group and waited for a response. He looked over at Anne while he waited. Her eyes were closed. “Are you asleep?”

“In my dreams,” she said.

Gilbert smiled and looked at the responses on his phone. “Well, keep dreaming. We are the first ones done.”

Anne opened her eyes. “Really? I kinda feel like we should get a prize of some sort for being the fastest.”

“No prize,” Gilbert informed her, “just bragging right.”

“Score.”

They waited there a few more minutes, resting up.

“Well now I’m bored,” Anne said. 

“If you want, we can go to where Mr. Barry will pick us up,” Gilbert offered “It’s at least a change of scenery.”

“Done,” Anne accepted. They gathered their many bags and made their way to the entrance. 

The busker from before was still there, and she looked at Anne again. The busker had short brown hair in a style that reminded Gilbert of the character Amelie and earmuffs for the cold. She also had a coat and scarf and played the violin and piano. Not at the same time, switching between them. She was really good and sometimes sang along if she was playing a pop song. Still, the busker couldn’t help eyeing Anne with a look of disbelief.

When the song ended, she slowly lowered her violin and shouted “Anne?”

Anne turned to face the busker and her face filled with a delighted shock. “Mackenzie?” Anne asked.

“Bring it in, girl” the busker apparently called Mackenzie instructed Anne.

Bring it in, Anne did. She ran over and enveloped Mackenzie in a gigantic bear hug, squealing in delight. “Oh my god, it’s so good to see you!” Anne yelled as her and Mackenzie jumped up and down in excitement.

“It’s so good to see you too,” Mackenzie returned. “I almost didn’t recognize you, what happened?”

“I got adopted!” Anne announced. She and Mackenzie started squealing with joy again.

“Oh, I’m so happy for you,” Mackenzie said, wrapping Anne in a hug. “And who is this?” She asked when she noticed Gilbert standing there awkwardly. “You’re hot new brother?”

“No,” Anne objected, hopefully to the brother part more than the hot part. “He’s my friend. Mac, Gilbert. Gilbert, Mac.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Gilbert said, extending his hand after Anne finished introductions. Mac shook it. “How do you know Anne?” he asked.

“We were friends when she was still in Charlottetown,” Mac told him.

“Speaking of, how’s the gang?” Anne asked. “Sophia? Evan? Alex? Dylan?”

“Well, Sophia and I broke up,” she said.

“Aww, I’m sorry about that,” Anne comforted her friend.

“It’s fine. Sophia’s running with Peter now, from the east side. Evan and Alex are still downtown and still running together.”

Anne clutched her chest and whispered “OTP,” causing Mac to laugh. Must be some sort of inside joke.

“Dylan went back to the circus, but he got a promotion and gets to be a stableboy.”

Circus? Gilbert was weirded out, but didn’t want to miss anything.

“And, where’s Cole?” Anne asked, with a sort of nervous and guilty energy.

“Same as before,” Mac told her. The way she said it, it sounded like she was a doctor telling her patient about a terminal diagnoses. Anne stared down at her feet, guilty about whoever Cole was. Was it a ex-boyfreind? Gilbert was suddenly strangely jealous. “Stop it, it’s not your fault,” Mac comforted Anne. “He made his choice.”

“He made his choice for me,” Anne objected.

Gilbert wanted to know more about Cole, but Mac changed the subject. “Where are you two living?” Mac asked.

Anne’s eyes lit up. “Oh, a lovely town called Avonlea.”

Gilbert wanted to hear about Anne’s perspective of Avonlea, but knew he had other duties. He texted everyone in the group, telling that Anne had a friend at the mall entrance and to get there ASAP. He returned to the conversation halfway through.

“Oh, he didn’t,” Mac laughed.

“He did and it came out of his nose,” Anne told her. 

Gilbert obviously wasn’t there for this story, but guessed it was about Jerry. For some reason, Anne hated Jerry and loved to embarrass him.

“So how’s the business going?” Anne asked, gesturing to the violin and piano. 

“Better than downtown but still not too good,” Mac informed them.

“Can I help?” Anne asked.

Mac went over to the piano and played a single note. Apparently Anne and Mac knew each other extremely well and only need a single note to communicate. Anne put her bags with Gilbert and told him to watch them. Mac put away her violin and stepped up to the piano. With a nod, Anne started singing. She sang “Demons” by Imagine Dragons, and it was beautiful. Mac accompanied and sang backup, but Anne was the star. People stared at them and gave spare change. Anne thanked the ones who gave with a nod, but kept singing. There was this one family who were waiting nearby. The husband had gone to fetch the car, leaving the wife with the kids. The youngest kid was a little girl around 6 wearing a Cinderella shirt. She kept tugging on her mom’s arm to give her some spare change. Finally, the mom relented and handed her a toonie. The little girl rushed over and gave the toonie to Anne. Instead of putting it in the hat in front of the duo, she actually gave it right to Anne. Anne smiled and took the toonie. Then the little girl waited and listened to Anne with reverence. It was easy to see what she was revealing, Anne had a beautiful voice, and it was perfect for this song.

When the song was done, Anne knelt down by the girl. “Is Cinderella your favourite?” Anne asked. The little girl nodded, to shy to talk. “Mine too,” Anne said. “Wait right there one second.” 

Anne went to go consult with Mac and Gilbert quickly texted the group that Anne was singing and to get there ASAP. Once that was sent, he looked back. Mac was shaking her head as Anne asked to her something. Anne accepted this answer and returned to the little girl. 

“I guess I’ll be doing this acapella,” she said, then started to sing “A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart makes.” The little girl’s eyes lit up as she watched Anne sing her favourite song.

Halfway through, the husband arrived with the van and the mom had to pull the child away.

“No, I want to stay,” the child insisted, digging her heals in.

“Not right now, honey,” the mother said, pulling harder. They watched as the mother won the strength contest, forcing the kicking child into the van. Once the child was inside, the mother turned back to Anne. “I hope your happy,” she spat.

“I’m never happy when children are crying before me,” Anne retorted.

“The only reason she’s crying is because of you,” the mom informed Anne. “And don’t give me that lip until you have children of your own. See how easy they are to manage then!” the mom shouted back, getting into the van.  
“I was only trying to make the child happy,” Anne objected, but it was too late, the van drove away. Anne watched it disappear, obviously unhappy with the mom.

Mac played something on the piano and that seemed to cheer Anne up. It sounded so familiar to Gilbert, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. It wasn’t until Anne started singing that he realised it was Rainbow Connection. He swayed to the music, and so did Anne. Then Anne started to actually dance, and Gilbert was mesmerized. He was in love, enchanted with the beautiful siren before him. He was so enchanted he didn’t even notice that Diana, Charlie and Tillie had appeared behind him until the song ended and Anne went to greet them. 

Everyone was introduced to Mac and they caught up. Then Charlie wandered over to the piano. He was a good pianist, but he preferred the guitar. Actually, he was happy with any instrument. Mac asked him what songs he knew. He listed off a bunch, then Mac interrupted him. 

“Do you know Galway Girl?” she asked.

“Yep,” he confirmed. 

“Anne, you good on lead?” Mac asked.

“On it!” Anne was excited.

“Charlie, take it away.” Mac got out her violin and played the violin riffs in all the choruses and sang backup for Anne. Charlie played and Anne danced as she sang. It was such an infectious tune, you couldn’t help dance with her. Soon she pulled Diana out of the crowd and they danced together as a huge dance party. When it ended, Mac asked for requests.

Diana’s hand shoot up. “Shake It Off?”

“You know it?” Charlie asked Mac. Mac shook her head. “Good thing I do,” Charlie said. “Anne, you start.”

Anne sung, and the dance party resumed. Only, Anne didn’t know all the words so Diana and Ruby took over the vocals. Anne was glad because she was running out of breath from singing and dancing. Diana and Ruby weren’t as good singers but they more than made up for it in enthusiasm.

Once it was done, Gilbert had an idea. “What if we take it a little slower?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Mac asked.

“Everyone, go over there,” he instructed them and reclaimed the stage from it’s use as a dance floor. He went over and told Charlie what to play. Then he serenaded everyone with his cover of “She Will Be Loved” by Maroon 5. Everyone was in awe of him and some passersby started to give to the hat again because they couldn’t when there was a dance party in front of it.

Every girl in that audience wanted and hoped that the girl he was singing about was her. That is, every girl except Anne. Anne knew that a boy that handsome, that lovely, that amazing could never be singing to her. He hoped he was, but knew he wasn’t. She was fine with it. She had accepted long ago that she would never get the cream of the crop, boyfriend wise. Really, she was fine. She didn’t know why she felt like she was about to cry, but she was fine. Really. Fine.

At the end of his song, everyone shouted for an encore but Charlie pointed out Mr. Barry’s van impatiently waiting for them. Everyone said their good byes to Mac, and Anne took an especially long time hugging her. When they finally pulled apart, Anne reached into her purse and gave her the money envelope.

“What’s this?” Mac asked. When she opened it, she gapped at it’s contents. “It’s too much,” she told Anne, trying to give it back.

“I insist,” Anne said, refusing. “You need it a lot more than I do. Plus, you deserve it. I wouldn’t have survived my first week on the streets without you and the gang, much less my first month. Even when you had barely enough to survive, you always shared. Now I have more than enough, it’s only right to give back.”

Mac swallowed, and accepted it. “Thank you,” she said. “I’ll spread it around, make sure everyone gets an equal share.”

“But take a share yourself, promise me that.”

“I will,” Mac promised.

Mac and Anne hugged some more, but broke off when Mr. Barry honked angrily.

“I better be going. Take care,” Anne said, walking away backwards.

“I will. You too!” Mac waved at Anne as she left.

“I will!” Anne waved back.

Everyone loaded into the van, but with different seats. Now Gilbert, Anne and Charlie in the back, with Anne between them. Diana was still in the front and Josie, Ruby and Tillie were in the middle.

“I have… a lot of questions,” Gilbert told Anne.

“You may ask one and only one,” Anne said. “And if my answer to the questions prompts more questions you may not ask them. It’s one question not one line of questioning, there’s a difference.”

Gilbert thought about all the questions swirling in his mind. How long have you known Mac? Were you also a busker before you came to Avonlea? Were you homeless? Were you ever in the circus? Who is Cole? For that matter, Who is Sophia? Evan? Alex? Dylan? And why was stableboy a promotion, it sorta seems like the bottom of the food chain? What were you doing before that was lower than stableboy? But he didn’t ask any of those questions.

“How much money was in the envelope?”

“Thirty eight dollars, seventy cents,” Anne answered.

Gilbert had an entirely new perspective on Anne. He had only ever seen her in one context, surrounded by strangers all of whom were richer and better off than her. Seeing her with Mac, these were the people she was most comfortable with. These were her people, her roots. He realised that he could learn all he wanted to about her likes and dislikes but if he didn’t learn her origin story he would never truly know her.

“That’s really generous,” Gilbert encouraged, then thought for a moment. “Marilla is going to hang you for giving all that money away, isn’t she?”

“That’s two questions,” Anne corrected him, smiling at him.

“Sorry,” he said, smiling back.

The rest of the car was singing along to Sia on the radio, but Anne and Gilbert didn’t notice. They were lock in each other’s eyes, and remained like that the entire car ride home.


End file.
